


Amor Por Accidente 2

by rodOO7



Series: Amor Por Accidente [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodOO7/pseuds/rodOO7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Harry y Louis continúa ahora con su hijo Chris de 4 años. Sin embargo, la dinámica familiar cambia con el nuevo embarazo de Louis. Los chicos deberán lidiar con las reacciones de su hijo hacia su nuevo hermanito o hermanita...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Nuevo Día

**¡Okay! Ésta es la secuela de Amor por Accidente (obvio xD) http://archiveofourown.org/works/3563396**

**Espero que les guste :D**

La alarma de un teléfono en la mesita de noche sonó a las 6.45, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Louis maldijo internamente el tener que levantarse temprano mientras gemía perezosamente. Trató de removerse bajo las sábanas, pero unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban. Su esposo lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, al igual que todas las noches, y Louis sonrío mientras se daba vueltas.

\- Haz... -murmuró Louis con los ojos cerrados.

\- Mmm... -fue la adormilada respuesta del rizado.

\- Haz, hay que despertar... -dijo el castaño con un cansancio similar al de su esposo. Los párpados de ambos se sentían pegados y el calor de la cama era demasiado confortable para querer salir. – Amor...

\- Cinco minutos más, Lou, por favor... -murmuró Harry con su ronca voz. Louis suspiró.

\- Está bien... -respondió Louis acomodándose en los brazos del ojiverde. Sabía que el despertador sonaría nuevamente, por lo que se obligó a no volverse a dormir, simplemente cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del calor de su amado.

A las 6.50 sonó nuevamente el dispositivo, ésta vez más fuerte, y Harry gruñó enfurruñado. Acercó el cuerpo de Louis aún más al suyo y apegó los rostros de ambos.

\- Haz... -dijo Louis soltando una risa.

\- No quiero levantarme, Lou –se quejó el rizado haciendo un puchero.

\- Tampoco yo, cariño –respondió el ojiazul.

\- ¡Ja... dín! –se escuchó una aguda voz desde fuera de la habitación de los chicos provocando que ambos rieran. Al mismo tiempo, ambos muchachos abrieron sus ojos y se observaron.

\- Creo que nuestro otro despertador está impaciente –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Ya aprenderá –bromeó Harry antes de acercarse al rostro de su amado y besar sus labios. – Buenos días, Boo.

\- Buenos días, Hazza – dijo Louis sonriendo dentro del beso.

\- ¡JA... DÍN! –gritó nuevamente la voz. - ¡Hadi Styes! ¡Jadín! ¡Duis Tomison! ¡Jadín!

\- Haz, ¡nos llamó por nuestros nombres! –dijo Louis fingiendo enojo en su rostro.

\- Va al jardín, Lou. Debes aceptar que ya es lo suficientemente maduro para hacerlo –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Dios, ya me siento viejo –bromeó Louis mientras se separaba a regañadientes de los brazos de Harry.

\- ¿Vas tú al baño, amor? –preguntó el rizado levantándose de la cama mientras se refregaba los ojos.

\- Ve tú, Haz. Yo vestiré a nuestro cachorro –respondió Louis acercándose a darle un largo beso a su esposo, quien lo tomó de la cintura provocando que el ojiazul se parara en las puntas de sus pies.

\- Te amo, Boo –dijo Harry sonriéndole con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- También yo, cariño –correspondió el castaño con la misma mirada en su rostro antes de girarse para salir de la habitación, no sin haber recibido antes un pellizco en su trasero.

El castaño salió de su habitación y sonrió al ver que la mochila de su hijo estaba en medio del pasillo con algunos juguetes alrededor. Christopher estaba arreglando sus cosas. Louis avanzó y cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación de su hijo, el pequeño salió corriendo del dormitorio y casi chocó contra su pierna.

\- ¡Woah, cuidado, cachorro! –dijo Louis sonriendo antes de tomar en brazos a Christopher. Tenía 4 años, pero su padre simplemente amaba tomarlo en brazos.

\- ¡Papi! Tengo que ir al jadín –dijo Chris sonriendo mientras abrazaba el cuello de Louis.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, entonces! –dijo Louis encaminándose hacia la puerta del apartamento.

\- ¡No! ¡Ay, papi! No pedo ir con pijama al jadín –dijo Chris negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿No?! ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Louis.

\- No sé –dijo Chris encogiéndose de brazos provocando la risa del castaño mientras entraba a la habitación del pequeño y lo sentaba sobre su cama.

\- Hey, jovencito. ¿Fuiste tú quien nos llamó a tu papá y a mí por nuestros nombres? –cuestionó Louis poniendo su mejor cara de enojado, sin poder evitar una media sonrisa.

\- Ehm... No... –dijo Chris mientras trataba de sacarse su pijama.

\- ¿No? ¿Y quién fue entonces? –preguntó Louis sacando del armario la ropa que Chris usaría ese día.

\- Ehm... Pedy –respondió el pequeño apuntando a su peluche de Perry, el ornitorrinco.

\- ¿Ah, sí, Perry? –dijo Louis mirando de forma reprobatoria al inerte peluche, lo que provocó la risa de Chris.

El castaño siguió vistiendo a su hijo mientras éste cantaba el abecedario en inglés a todo volumen.

\- ¡Ei, Bí, Cí, Dí, I, Eu, Dí, Keu, Kai, Dei, Dei, Eh, Mo, Mo, Mo, Pí! ¿Qué sigue después, papi? –preguntó el pequeño mirándolo expectante.

\- Q... -respondió Louis sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Kiu, Au, Ez, Ti, Yu, Ví, Babobiú, Ez, Bai, Ez... ¡Zí! –terminó Chris.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué hermoso te salió, bebé! –dijo Louis tomando en brazos a su hijo mientras éste tomaba el rostro de su padre y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El corazón de Louis se derritió en ese instante. Recordó las interminables noches de levantarse con Harry cada 3 horas para preparar biberones con leche, cambiar pañales, o simplemente calmar llantos. Recordó las ojeras que ambos tendrían al otro día mientras que el bebé parecía no agotar su energía. Pero en cada momento como éste, cuando Christopher les sonrió por primera vez, o les dio besos babosos, o les dijo que los quería; tanto Louis como Harry se daban cuenta que todo valía la pena.

\- Papi, te quiero –murmuró Chris.

\- También yo, cariño. Te amo tanto –respondió Louis antes de que el estómago de Chris gruñera suavemente provocando la risa de ambos.

\- ¿Desayunito? –preguntó Louis.

\- ¡Yunito! –respondió Chris.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina. Chris sacó de un mueble uno de sus juguitos en caja y se sentó en su puesto en la mesa de la cocina mientras Louis picaba tres manzanas y dos bananas en su plato de Pocoyo. Sabía que Harry igual sacaría de ese plato.

\- Papi, ¿po qué hay cuato sillas en la mesa? –preguntó Chris entre sorbos de su jugo.

\- Todas las mesas vienen con cuatro sillas, cariño. O a veces, con seis –dijo Louis.

En ese momento, el castaño recordó de golpe que tal vez sí ocuparían la cuarta silla después de todo. Había olvidado completamente que tenía cita con el doctor Payne esa tarde. Mientras más lo pensaba, el trabajo de Harry había llegado en el momento preciso. No sabía qué harían si Louis realmente estaba embarazado de nuevo y ninguno de los chicos tenía trabajo. Ahora, con el rizado trabajando en la universidad, no tendrían problemas.

En ese momento, Harry entró a la cocina vistiendo su atuendo regular para dar clases. Jeans oscuros, una camisa celeste y una chaqueta de tweed café colgada en su brazo.

\- Chris, mira. Tu papá descubrirá el Código Da Vinci –murmuró Louis sonriendo.

\- ¡Louis! Todos en la uni visten esto –dijo Harry quejándose mientras avanzaba a sentarse al lado de su hijo. Louis pasó por su lado y besó a su esposo.

\- Me iré a bañar –dijo el castaño antes de salir de la cocina.

\- Oki –respondió Harry para luego abrazar a su pequeño y darle un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cachorro? ¿Qué comes? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

\- Bien, papá. Futita –dijo Chris con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. - ¿Quiedes?

\- Gracias, bebé –respondió Harry aceptando una cucharada con un trozo de manzana. Luego, emocionado, añadió. - ¿Sabes cómo queda más rica la fruta?

\- ¡¿Cómo?! –preguntó Chris con los ojos abiertos como plato.

\- Con esto –respondió Harry mientras iba al refrigerador y sacaba una botellita de miel de maple.

\- Uuuuhhhh –dijo Chris sin saber qué era.

Harry echó una generosa cantidad sobre los trozos de fruta y ambos chicos comenzaron a comer. Cuando quedaba un tercio en el plato, el rizado se detuvo.

\- Dejémosle esto a tu papi, ¿okay? –dijo Harry alejando el plato.

\- Oki. Papá, sé cantar el abezedadio en ingués –anunció el pequeño.

\- ¡¿Sí?! A ver –dijo el rizado sonriendo.

\- ¡Ei, Bí, Cí, Dí, I, Eu, Dí, Keu, Kai, Dei, Dei, Eh, Mo, Mo, Mo, Pí! ¿Qué sigue después, papá? –preguntó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ocho –contestó Harry provocando una sonora carcajada de parte de su hijo. Los ojos del rizado brillaron al oírla. No podía describir lo que sentía cuando escuchaba a su pequeño hijo reír. Era un sentimiento de felicidad pura.

\- ¡Eso es un númedo! –dijo Chris entre risas.

\- Eres muy inteligente, cachorro. Sigue la Q –respondió el ojiverde dando un beso al cabello de Christopher.

\- Kiu, Au, Ez, Ti, Yu, Ví, Babobiú, Ez, Bai, Ez... ¡Zí! –terminó el chico con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Te salió estupendo, cariño! –dijo Harry tomándolo en brazos. - ¿Vamos a cepillar los dientes?

\- ¡Sí! –gritó Chris.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina y fueron al baño más pequeño que estaba en el pasillo. Se lavaron sus dientes y salieron del baño justo en el momento en que Louis salía del dormitorio, vestido.

\- ¡Guau! Alguien quiere impresionar hoy día –dijo Harry silbándole a su esposo. - ¿Tienes una cita, Boo?

\- Sí, con los dos chicos más guapos del mundo –respondió Louis sonriéndole.

\- Esos somos nosotros, cachorro –le susurró Harry en el oído a Chris.

\- ¡Buapos! –gritó el pequeño riendo.

\- Te dejamos fruta, Boo –dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Louis.

\- Gracias, amor –respondió Louis mientras iba a la cocina.

El castaño comió su desayuno mientras el rizado y su hijo hacían la cama de la pareja. Al terminar, los tres se encontraron en el living del apartamento.

\- Chris, ve a buscar tu chaqueta –dijo Louis mientras ordenaba su mochila. – Haz, tu igual.

\- ¡Oh-kay! –dijeron ambos antes de trotar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Louis sonrió rodando los ojos. En segundos, los tres integrantes de la familia estaban listos para salir. Louis salió con Chris de la mano y ambos fueron a llamar el ascensor mientras Harry cerraba la puerta con llave.

Una vez llegado el elevador, los tres chicos entraron y comenzaron el descenso al primer piso. Las puertas se abrieron y la familia salió hacia el estacionamiento, Chris de la mano de ambos padres, dirigiéndose al auto. Louis acomodó a Chris en su silla para menores mientras Harry encendía el motor. Ya todos dentro del vehículo, Harry comenzó a andar.

\- Haz, hoy tenemos cita con el doctor Payne –recordó Louis a su esposo.

\- Uf, lo había olvidado. ¿A qué hora? –preguntó Harry.

\- A las seis. No te olvides –dijo Louis con una media sonrisa.

\- No me olvido –respondió el rizado con el mismo tono.

En unos minutos, llegaron al jardín. Ambos chicos se bajaron del auto y sacaron a Chris. En la entrada del lugar, la profesora lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Chris! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? –preguntó la mujer.

\- ¡Ben! –respondió Chris sonriendo.

\- ¿Le cantaste el abecedario a tus papis? –preguntó la profesora.

\- ¡Zí! En ingués –contestó el pequeño asintiendo exageradamente.

\- Excelente, cariño. Pasa, algunos de tus amiguitos ya están aquí –dijo la mujer.

\- Muy bien, cachorro –dijo Harry poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, al igual que Louis, para repasar la rutina de todos los días. – Pórtate bien, ¿okay?

\- Zí, papá –dijo Chris sonriendo.

\- Ése es mi chico. Papá te pasará a buscar a las 13.30, ¿está bien? –informó Louis.

\- A las tece teinta. Oh-kay –dijo Chris mirando su muñeca a pesar de no tener reloj causando que todos rieran.

\- Te amamos, cariño –dijo Louis abrazándolo para que luego Harry hiciera lo mismo.

\- Adiós, cachorro –dijo Harry levantándose con su esposo.

\- ¡Chau! –dijo Chris antes de entrar corriendo al lugar.

Los chicos volvieron al auto. Al entrar, Louis suspiró.

\- ¿Aún, Lou? –preguntó Harry divertido.

\- Haz, deberíamos educarlo en casa –respondió Louis haciendo un puchero.

\- Boobear, no hicimos lo imposible con lo de su registro para tenerlo escondido –respondió Harry riendo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Louis poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry en la palanca de cambios.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué crees que nos dirá el doctor, Boo? – preguntó Harry acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Louis.

\- Honestamente, no lo sé, Haz – respondió Louis posando su otra mano en el estómago. – No he sentido nada extraño. Aunque tal vez es muy pronto aún.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea, niño o niña? –preguntó Harry sonriendo emocionado.

\- ¡Haz! ¡Todavía no sabemos si realmente estoy embarazado o no! –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Lo sé, es sólo... -el rizado suspiró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – Realmente me gusta tener bebés contigo, Boo.

\- ¡Aw, Hazza! –respondió Louis sintiendo mariposas en su estómago. – A mí también me gusta tener bebés contigo, amor.

\- ¿Qué crees que dirá Chris? –preguntó el rizado.

-  _Si_ es que realmente tendremos otro bebé... No lo sé. Tenemos que decírselo con delicadeza – comentó Louis.

\- Tal vez debamos darle la noticia como una tarea de niño grande o algo así –dijo el ojiverde.

\- No muchas veces digo esto, Hazza, pero creo que tienes razón –bromeó Louis. Su esposo sólo le mostró la lengua.

Al llegar a la universidad y luego de que Harry estacionara, Louis se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo tierna y castamente, a lo que el rizado respondió gustoso.

\- Te amo, Hazza –decía Louis entre besos.

\- También yo, Boo –respondía el rizado.

\- ¿Me pasan a buscar con Chris cuando salga? –preguntó el castaño dejando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

\- Por supuesto, como cada lunes –respondió Harry dejando besos en el cabello del ojiazul.

\- Oki, bebé –comentó Louis.

Cuando ya fue hora, ambos se separaron a regañadientes y salieron del auto para emprender camino a la entrada principal de la universidad, donde se despidieron y fueron cada uno por su camino. Harry a la sala de profesores y Louis al salón donde tenía clases.

**_Horas después_ **

Los días lunes Harry terminaba sus clases a las 13.00, por lo que él era el encargado de pasar a buscar a Chris, quien terminaba a las 13.30. El rizado salió de la universidad, subió a su auto y manejó hacia el jardín de niños. Sonrió cuando sonó una canción de las Spice Girls en la radio, recordando lo mucho que le gustaban a Louis. En minutos llegó a su destino y bajó del auto para entrar al lugar. Su hijo estaba con su chaqueta puesta y su mochila en la espalda junto a otros cinco pequeños mientras la profesora los miraba riendo. El rizado entró y todos giraron su cabeza para mirarlo. Por supuesto, sólo uno gritó.

\- ¡Papá! –exclamó Chris corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

\- ¡Hola, cachorro! –sonrió Harry. - ¿Cómo te portaste hoy?

\- Muy ben, muy muy ben –dijo Chris riendo. Harry miró a la profesora, quien le devolvía la mirada asintiendo.

\- Ése es mi pequeño. ¿Qué tienes en tu mano, bebé? –preguntó Harry.

\- Oh, es un autito de caderas. Tommy me lo pestó y yo le pesté mi jubetito de Pedy el odicodinco –respondió el pequeño.

\- Oh, okay. ¿Está bien, Tommy? –preguntó Harry mirando al tímido compañerito de su hijo, quien sólo asintió. - ¿Cuándo los intercambiarán?

\- M-Mañana, señod –dijo Tommy.

\- Es pestado, papá. Es pestado –dijo Chris poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Harry.

\- Okay, cachorro –dijo Harry riendo antes de tomar la mano del pequeño. - ¿Listo?

\- Zip –respondió Chris.

\- Okay, dile adiós a tus amiguitos y a tu profesora –le recordó el ojiverde.

\- Aios, Tommy. Aios, Ben. Aios, Luke. Aios, Lucy. Aios, Emma –se despidió el pequeño.

\- Aios, Kdis –respondieron al unísono los compañeros.

\- Aios, Miss –dijo luego Christopher.

\- Adiós, Chris. Nos vemos mañana –respondió la profesora.

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar y caminaron hacia el auto. El rizado abrió la puerta trasera y acomodó a su hijo en su asiento. Luego, se subió y encendió el motor.

\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy, Chris? –preguntó Harry.

\- Nada –dijo Chris sonriendo.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada? –cuestionó el rizado. - ¿Hicieron tareas?

\- Zip –dijo Chris.

\- ¿Pintaron? –preguntó Harry.

\- Zip –dijo Chris.

\- ¿Jugaron? –preguntó Harry.

\- Zip –dijo Chris.

\- Entonces sí hiciste cosas –dijo Harry.

\- No sé. ¿Qué hay de amuerzo, papá? –preguntó Chris ignorando olímpicamente a su padre.

\- No lo sé, ¿qué quieres almorzar? –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Mm, ¡Abmunguesa! –exclamó Chris sonriendo.

\- ¿Abmunguesas? ¿Con qué? –preguntó Harry sin poder ocultar una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ehm... ¿Con papitas? –preguntó el pequeño rizado.

\- Abmunguesas con papitas... Sí, me agrada como piensas, cachorro –respondió Harry sin quitar la vista del camino mientras manejaba al departamento.

Al llegar a su hogar, Chris corrió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas ante la mirada de Harry, quien rio y entró a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo. Minutos después, su hijo entró a la cocina y luego de pedirle un vaso con jugo, se sentó en la mesa de desayuno y comenzó a colorear unos dibujos mientras cantaba la canción del abecedario, haciéndole compañía a su padre.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, el rizado puso todo en el horno para que se mantuviera caliente y se dirigió a su hijo.

\- Muy bien, Chris. Hora de ir a buscar a tu papi –anunció el ojiverde.

\- ¡Oh-kay! –exclamó el pequeño mientras se bajaba de su silla para ir a buscar su chaqueta nuevamente.

Ambos salieron del departamento en dirección a la universidad.

**_En la universidad_ **

Louis cruzó las puertas de la entrada saliendo de sus clases de ese día y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca para esperar a Harry. Sacó su celular y comenzó a navegar en Twitter. El castaño frunció el ceño al sentir a alguien sentarse a su lado, por lo que levantó la vista.

\- Hola –saludó un chico sonriéndole.

\- Eh, hola –respondió Louis con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Me puedes decir la hora, por favor? –preguntó el muchacho. Louis disimuladamente rodó los ojos al ver que el chico tenía un reloj en su muñeca.

\- Son las 15.19 –informó Louis.

\- Gracias, parece que aún tengo tiempo que matar –comentó el chico. Al no ver más que un asentimiento como respuesta de parte del ojiazul, el muchacho continuó. - ¿Sabes? Debo decirte esto, creo que eres bastante guapo...

\- ¿Ah, sí? –respondió Louis sonriendo.

\- Sí, demasiado –dijo el muchacho ahora con más confianza. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Louis Styles –respondió el castaño.

\- Louis... Qué hermoso nombre. Y Styles, ése sí es un genial apellido –comentó el tipo.

\- ¡Lo es, ¿verdad?! Es de mi novio. Lo tomé cuando nos casamos. ¿Sabes? Él también piensa que soy guapo. Tienen mucho en común, deberían conocerse. De hecho, ahí viene –dijo Louis sonriendo altaneramente apuntando a Harry, quien se acercaba con Chris de la mano.

\- Okay, adiós –dijo rápidamente el chico antes de levantarse con velocidad para irse. Louis no pudo evitar reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Hola, Boo. ¿Quién era ese? –dijo Harry cuando llegó donde su esposo.

\- Un chico que necesitaba la hora –respondió Louis tomando en brazos a su pequeño hijo, quien puso las manos en sus mejillas.

\- Te estaba coqueteando, ¿verdad? –adivinó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No me gusta presumir, pero no paran, Haz –comentó Louis divertido.

\- ¡Eso es porque no puedo demostrar que eres mi novio! ¡Estúpida universidad! –maldijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hazza, estamos aquí parados con nuestro hijo, no podemos ser más obvios –dijo Louis. – Son sólo idiotas.

\- Idiotas que si pasan por mi clase, la reprobarán automáticamente –asintió Harry sonriendo malévolamente.

\- Ay, Haz –dijo Louis antes de dirigir su atención a Chris. - ¿Y cómo está mi Harry Jr.?

\- Pues... -comenzó Harry arqueando las cejas mientras sonreía traviesamente.

\- Harry Styles... -advirtió Louis seriamente.

\- Okay... dijo Harry fingiendo un puchero.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño? –le preguntó Louis a su hijo mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

\- Muy ben, papi. Hice tadeas y pinté y jugué y tomé jubito y coziné abmunguesas –relató el pequeño.

\- ¿Hicieron hamburguesas en el jardín? –exclamó Louis sorprendido.

\- Nosotros, de almuerzo. Trata de pensar un poco, Louis –bromeó Harry negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes taparte los oídos, cariño? Sólo un poquito –dijo Louis. Chris sonrió mientras presionaba sus dos manitos en sus orejas. – Te estás ganando que te saque el pene a mordiscos, Styles.

\- Ouh... Sólo bromeada, Lou –murmuró Harry mientras abría las puertas del auto.

Los chicos entraron al auto y emprendieron camino hacia el departamento. Ahí almorzaron y luego se sentaron los tres en el sofá, con Chris al medio, viendo Toy Story mientras Louis ojeaba un documento y Harry se quedaba ligeramente dormido.

Cuando llegó la hora, la familia comenzó a prepararse para ir a la cita con el doctor Payne. Mientras Chris, llenaba su mochila con juguetes, libros y lápices, Louis llevó a Harry a la cocina para hablar con él.

\- Okay, sincronízate conmigo. ¿Cómo le decimos si es que estoy embarazado? –susurró Louis.

\- Muy bien, escucha. Mientras veía Toy Story--

\- Te estabas quedando dormido... -musitó Louis.

\- Mientras  _veía_ Toy Story –continuó el rizado. - ...se me ocurrió que podemos comprarle esos Woody y Buzz que quiere y le decimos que ahora se parece a Andy y te apuesto 100 mil millones de dineros a que dirá que quiere una hermanita como Molly para jugar con ella.

\- ¿Dineros? –comentó Louis riendo. Realmente lo amaba. - ¿Crees que funcione?

\- Te lo aseguro –respondió Harry asintiendo.

\- ¿Y si es un hermanito? –preguntó Louis.

\- Lo someteremos a una cirugía de cambio de sexo, obvio –dijo Harry.

\- ¡Harry! –dijo Louis golpeándolo en el brazo.

\- Ouch, eso dolió –se quejó Harry.

\- Muy bien. Bueno, confío en ti, amor –dijo Louis.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo harías? –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura del más bajo y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo.

\- No lo sé... -susurró Louis acercándose a los labios del rizado lentamente mientras sus caderas se movían hacia adelante. – Tal vez no seas de fiar...

\- Tal vez... -susurró Harry rozando sus labios con los de Louis mientras sus manos bajaban hasta su trasero.

\- Haz... -gimió Louis antes de presionar sus labios contra los de su esposo en un apasionado beso. El rizado gimió dentro de la boca del castaño al momento en que su lengua jugaba con la de él.

\- ¡Estoy listo! –gritó Chris mientras corría a través del living hacia la cocina.

Louis y Harry se separaron rápidamente, sonriendo. El primero fue a abrochar la chaqueta de su hijo y el segundo se dio vuelta mientras pensaba cosas asquerosas para hacer desaparecer su erección.

**_Media hora después, en la clínica del doctor Payne_ **

Louis estaba recostado en la camilla con Harry sentado al lado de él. Chris estaba arrodillado en el suelo jugando con sus autos de carreras. El doctor Geoff Payne, padre de Liam, estaba encendiendo la máquina de ecografía.

\- ¿Y cómo van las clases? –preguntó el doctor.

\- Bien –respondieron al unísono Harry, Louis, y Chris desde el suelo.

\- ¿Está bien el horario que les asignó Horan? –preguntó el doctor sobre su amigo, el padre de Niall.

\- Sí. Nos ha ayudado mucho, gracias por hablar con él –respondió Louis mientras Harry asentía.

\- Perfecto, eso es bueno –comentó el doctor. – Muy bien, Louis. Levanta tu camiseta.

\- Okay –respondió el castaño mientras tomaba su playera y la levantaba dejando expuesto su abdomen. Harry se mordió disimuladamente los labios.

El doctor Payne comenzó a mover el transductor sobre el estómago de Louis luego de esparcir el gel. El hombre miraba de forma analítica la pantalla mientras asentía levemente cada cierto tiempo. Finalmente, el doctor miró a los chicos y asintió.

\- Felicidades, chicos. Están esperando otro bebé –dijo el doctor sonriéndoles.

Louis suspiró con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y una profunda emoción en su interior mientras que Harry dejó escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo.

\- Te amo, Haz –dijo Louis sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse un poco.

\- También yo, amor –respondió Harry acercándose a Louis para besarlo.

\- Ejem, imprimiré algunas imágenes –dijo el doctor levantándose de su silla para ir a otra habitación.

Al separarse, los dos chicos dirigieron su mirada a Chris, quien estaba en el suelo jugando con todos sus autos alrededor de él. Era hora de la noticia...


	2. Mi Hermanito

\- ¿Sabes quién es el mejor juguete, Chris? -preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Quén? -preguntó su hijo de vuelta.

\- ¡Max Steel! -exclamó el rizado sonriendo.

\- ¡Haz, te lo dije hace cinco años! ¡Deja ese muñeco ahí! -lo retó Louis causando que Chris riera.

Los chicos y su pequeño hijo estaban en el centro comercial, en la juguetería. Los padres acababan de recibir la noticia de que Louis estaba embarazado nuevamente. Siguiendo la idea del rizado, los chicos decidieron llevar a Chris a la juguetería para comprar los Woody y Buzz que hacía tiempo el pequeño quería... y así aliviar el momento de decirle que tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

\- Pero, Boo... Chris ya es grande, puede jugar con una figura de acción -explicó suavemente Harry. - Y si le vuelves a decir muñeco, tendremos que considerar seriamente el divorcio, Lou.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo... -dijo Louis con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry le sacó la lengua.

\- Quero Tody Tody -intervino Chris, recordándoles el motivo de la salida.

\- Okay, cariño. Vamos a buscar tus Toy Stories -dijo Louis mientras Harry disimuladamente trataba de echar el juguete de Max Steel en el carrito de compra.

\- Te veo -dijo Louis provocando que Harry soltara un puchero. Louis rodó los ojos y suspiró. - Puede jugar con el que está en el clóset y si le gusta, le compramos ese.

\- ¡Oh, genial! -exclamó el rizado sonriendo antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios a su esposo.

La familia siguió avanzando por los pasillos de la tienda hasta que llegaron a una parte que tenía juguetes de la película favorita del pequeño Christopher.

\- Uuuhhh -dijo Chris con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Muy bien, cachorro. ¿Woody y Buzz? -preguntó Harry viendo con una sonrisa la expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Sí! -exclamaba Chris observando todos los muñecos.

\- Aquí hay un Woody... -dijo Louis mientras tomaba uno y se lo mostraba a Chris, cuyos ojos brillaron al ver el juguete en su caja, una réplica exacta del de la película.

\- ¿Tene una sedpiente en su bota? -preguntó Chris frunciendo el ceño mientras daba vuelta la caja para tirar del cordel en la espalda del vaquero.

-  _¡Hay una serpiente en mi bota!_  -dijo el muñeco.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tene una sedpiente en su bota! -exclamó alegremente el pequeño provocando la risa de sus padres.

\- Y aquí está Buzz -dijo Harry posando una caja con forma de nave espacial frente a su hijo.

\- Uuuuhhhh... -susurró Chris maravillado mientras dejaba a Woody en el carrito y tomaba ahora a Buzz.

-  _¡Al infinito y más allá!_ -exclamó el muñeco cuando Chris apretó sus botones.

\- Gacias, gacias, papá. Gacias, gacias, papi -dijo Chris mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus papás. Ambos chicos sintieron como sus corazones se derretían.

Ya en el auto, la familia se dirigía a su apartamento, ya que se acercaba la hora de cenar. Harry manejaba con su mano derecha enlazada con la de Louis mientras Chris jugaba con sus nuevos juguetes en el asiento trasero, completamente asegurado en su sillita.

\- ¿Te gustaron tus nuevos juguetes, cachorro? -preguntó Harry mirando brevemente por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Sí, papá -dijo distraídamente Chris mientras enfocaba su atención en sus muñecos.

\- Ahora eres igual que Andy, Chris -comentó Louis esperando la respuesta del pequeño.

\- Sí, papi -dijo nuevamente su hijo prestándole poca atención a sus padres.

\- Esto fue idea tuya, Haz. Toma la responsabilidad -le dijo Louis a su esposo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Harry suspirando mientras soltaba una media sonrisa.

**_En el apartamento_ **

La familia estaba en la mesita de la cocina comiendo su cena. Chris devoraba su fruta picada con Woody y Buzz a cada lado de su puesto ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. Harry fue el que habló primero.

\- Entonces, ¿éste es Buzz, verdad? -comentó Harry apuntando a Woody.

\- Ay, papá. Ése es Boody -respondió Chris riendo.

\- Es muy loco tu papá, Chris -dijo Louis.

\- Sí, eres muy loco papá -respondió Chris apuntando a su rizado padre.

\- Ahora que tienes tus juguetes eres como Andy, Chris -trató nuevamente Harry.

\- ¿Cómo Andy? -preguntó Chris frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, tienes los mismos juguetes que Andy. Ahora sólo falta Molly, una hermanita, o hermanito -tentó el terreno el rizado. Louis miraba expectante a los dos.

\- Ah, yo no quedo tener un hemanito, papá -dijo Chris riendo inocentemente.

\- ¿Por qué no, cariño? -preguntó Louis preocupado.

\- Poque, poque va a jugar con mis jubetes. Y se come mi comida -dijo Chris luego de dar el último bocado a su comida. - ¿Pedo jugar en mi pe... pi-e-za con mis jubetitos?

\- Por supuesto, amor -musitó Louis.

\- ¡Gacias! -dijo Chris antes de darles una gran sonrisa a ambos chicos. Luego tomó sus muñecos y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Louis miraba su comida con una triste expresión en su rostro. Harry acercó su silla a la de su esposo y tomó su mano mientras lo rodeaba por los hombros con su otro brazo.

\- Haz, no quiero que se ponga triste cuando le digamos. No quiero que esté infeliz -murmuró Louis mientras se adentraba en el abrazo del rizado.

\- Tranquilo, Boo. No será así -dijo Harry inseguro.

\- Pero ya lo escuchaste, Haz. ¡No está para nada feliz con la idea y sólo se lo dijiste como una idea! -dijo Louis.

\- Ya... pensaré en algo -susurró Harry.

**_Un rato después_ **

Louis estaba tomando una ducha, ya que necesitaba relajarse un poco. Harry terminó de ordenar las cosas en la cocina y fue a la habitación de su hijo.

\- Hola, cachorro -habló Harry.

\- Papá, mida -dijo Chris mostrándole su juego. Tenía varios juguetes desparramados por toda la pieza. - Hice una ciudad y Boody y Buzz están ahí.

\- Así veo, Chris -dijo Harry riendo antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a su pequeño hijo. - Cachorro, quiero que hablemos un poquito.

\- Oki -dijo Chris antes de sentarse en una de las piernas de su padre. - ¿De qué?

\- Escucha, Chris... -Harry empezó mientras se decía así mismo que debía ser como quitarse una bandita. - Vas a tener un hermanito.

\- ¿Un hemanito? -preguntó Chris confundido. - Pero yo no quedo un hemanito. No compen un hemanito.

\- No lo vamos a comprar, cariño -dijo Harry soltando una pequeña carcajada. - Así no se obtienen los hermanitos.

\- ¿Y... de dónde salen? -preguntó Chris mirando a su padre.

\- Pues... Verás, yo amo mucho a tu papi, ¿verdad? -comenzó Harry.

\- ¡Sí! Yo tambén lo amo. Y te amo a ti, papá -dijo Chris con naturalidad.

\- Yo también te amo, cachorro. Bueno, yo le doy muchos besitos de amor... Y a veces esos besitos se juntan con tanto amor que un bebé empieza a aparecer dentro de papi -continuó Harry mirando la expresión de su hijo.

\- Oh... ¿Yo fui un besito de amor? -preguntó Chris.

\- Así es, cariño. Uno muy adorable -respondió Harry acariciando las mejillas de Chris, quien soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Y estuví dentro de papi? -cuestionó Chris con una mirada de ligera confusión en su rostro.

\- Síp. Estuviste dentro de papi -afirmó el rizado.

\- ¿Y cómo salí? -preguntó Chris.

\- Pues... El doctor Payne te sacó de papi con una máquina especial -dijo el ojiverde.

\- Ah... ¿Y papi y tú se deron muchos besitos de amor ota vez? -dijo el pequeño.

\- Así es, muchos, muchos besitos -respondió Harry.

\- Uhm... Okay... ¿Y dónde está ahoda? -preguntó finalmente Chris.

\- En el pancita de papi -dijo Harry.

\- Ay, papá. Papi no se comió un bebé -dijo Chris riendo tiernamente.

\- ¡No lo hizo, Chris! -exclamó Harry riendo. - Los besitos de amor lo forman ahí, en su panza.

\- ¿Y poqué? -preguntó Chris.

\- Pues... Porque... Así papi puede darle de comer cuando él coma. Para que crezca sanito -terminó Harry suspirando.  _"Wow, debería escribir un puto libro. ¡Soy un padre genial!",_ pensó el rizado.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama el hemanito? -preguntó Chris.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame? -dijo Harry.

\- Mmm... Dayo Maquín -respondió Chris. Harry soltó una risa.

\- ¿Rayo McQueen? Ya pensaremos en el nombre -murmuró el rizado.

\- ¿Papá...? -preguntó Chris tímidamente.

\- ¿Sí, cachorro? -dijo Harry.

\- El hemanito... ¿Me va a queder? -preguntó Chris.

\- Oh, Chris. Te va a querer demasiado -respondió Harry.

\- ¿En sedio? -habló el pequeño.

\- Te va a querer mucho, cariño. No te imaginas -dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Y poqué? -preguntó Chris.

\- Porque se sentirá seguro contigo. Sabrá que lo cuidarás y que no dejarás que nada le pase -finalizó Harry.

\- Papá... -murmuró Chris.

\- ¿Sí, cachorro? -dijo Harry.

\- Ya quedo que el hemanito llegue -dijo Chris sonriendo. Harry soltó una orgullosa sonrisa. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

**_Media hora después_ **

Louis salía de su habitación cuando un pequeño relámpago de rulos llegó corriendo a su lado y puso sus pequeñas manos en el estómago del castaño.

\- Papi, no te preocupes. Yo cuido tu panzita -dijo Chris.

\- Ahm... ¿Qué dices, cariño? -preguntó Louis confundido.

\- Yo cuido a mi hemanito en tu panzita -dijo Chris mientras tomaba la mano de su papá con una de las suyas para caminar a través del pasillo.

\- Eh... Okay -musitó Louis tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

Ambos llegaron a la salita de estar donde Harry estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. El ojiverde dirigió la mirada hacia sus dos chicos y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Haz? -dijo Louis al sentarse al lado de su esposo, con Chris acurrucado al medio.

\- Ya hablé con Chris, amor. No podemos esperar a que llegue su hermanito, ¿verdad, cachorro? -habló Harry.

\- Mi hemanito se llamará Dayo Maquín, papi -informó Chris, cuya mano seguía posada protectoramente sobre el estómago de su padre.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Louis ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Y qué más te dijo papá?

\- Di-Dijo que... Que mi hemanito sale de... Eh... ¡Besitos de amor! Y los besitos de amor van a tu panzita -dijo Chris tiernamente. Louis le dio una mirada impresionada a su esposo, quien cerró los ojos y sonrió orgullosamente en una arrogante expresión.

\- Pues, sí, cariño. Es verdad. Ahora tu hermanito está en mi pancita -dijo Louis acariciando la mano de Chris, que seguía en su estómago.

El castaño sentó a su hijo en su regazo mientras se presionaba al lado de Harry, quien envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis al momento que posaba un beso en su cabello.

\- Te amo, Haz -susurró el ojiazul.

\- También te amo, Boo -murmuró de vuelta el rizado.

La familia estuvo así por varios minutos viendo distraídamente la televisión hasta que llegó la hora de que Chris tomara su baño.

\- Okay, cariño. Hora de bañarse -dijo Louis mientras hacía cosquillas en el torso de Chris, quien soltó carcajadas de risa.

\- No más cotillas, papi -dijo Chris mientras reía.

\- Iré a preparar la bañera -anunció Harry sonriendo mientras besaba a los chicos antes de levantarse.

Minutos después, durante el baño, Chris volvió a sacar el tema de su hermano a colación.

\- Papi, cando tengas a mi hemanito en tu panzita, ¿te podás agazar? -preguntó Chris mirándolo con grandes ojos curiosos.

\- No, cariño. No me podré agachar ni hacer mucho esfuerzo -explicó Louis mientras masajeaba suavemente el cabello de su hijo con shampoo.

\- Papá, tú me tenes que bañar -anunció Chris apuntando a Harry.

\- Por supuesto, cachorro. Papi tendrá que descansar. Estará muy panzón-comentó Harry riendo.

Sin embargo, su risa cesó al instante al ver la fría e inquietante mirada que estaba recibiendo de su esposo, quien articulaba con sus labios la frase " _te voy a matar"_.

Luego de terminar el baño y de secar al pequeño, Chris se puso su pijama ante la mirada de sus padres y al terminar salió de la habitación y fue al dormitorio de los chicos, quienes se miraron confundidos.

Los muchachos salieron al pasillo y entraron a la pieza para ver a Chris acostándose en la cama del matrimonio.

\- ¿Chris? ¿Cariño, no quieres dormir en tu pieza? -preguntó Louis.

\- Dormiré contigo, papi. Voy a poteger tu panzita -respondió Chris mientras se acomodaba bajo la ropa de cama.

Los corazones de los padres se derritieron ante lo dicho por su hijo. Louis pensaba, " _Dios, creo que voy a llorar. Estúpido embarazo, voy a llorar"._ Y Harry pensaba, " _Diablos, quería follar... Pero qué tierno es Chris"._

\- Dejémoslo esta noche, Haz. Debemos disfrutarlo -dijo Louis mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto, Boo. Estamos caminando sobre hielo muy delgado, puede que cambie su opinión en cualquier momento -respondió Harry riendo.

Así que Harry fue a apagar las luces del apartamento mientras Louis se lavaba los dientes. Luego el rizado se los lavó y cuando salió del baño del dormitorio vio a Louis abrazando a Chris, quien estaba completamente inmerso en el regaloneo de su padre.

\- Son demasiado tiernos. No sé cómo sigo vivo -comentó Harry acercándose a la cama mientras tomaba su celular para sacar una foto de su familia.

Ambos mostraron una amplia sonrisa para la foto. Después de eso, el ojiverde puso su celular en la mesita de noche y se acostó al lado de Chris.

\- ¿Listos para dormir? -preguntó el rizado.

\- Ezpera, papá -dijo Chris para luego poner su manito sobre el estómago de Louis, quien no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. - Oki.

\- Okay, cachorro -respondió Harry riendo. Luego se acercó para darle castos besos a Louis y un besito en la frente a su hijo. - Los amo mucho, bebés.

\- Te amo, Haz. Duerme bien. Duerme bien, cariño. Te amo -dijo el castaño a Harry y a Christopher.

\- Buenas noches, papá, papi y Dayo Maquín -dijo Chris antes de cerrar sus ojitos. Los chicos se sonrieron antes de acomodarse para dormir acurrucados.


	3. El Tour - Parte 1

\- Chris, si no comes tu brócoli no jugarás con tus juguetes, vamos -decía Harry por décima vez en una hora.

El rizado llevaba con su testarudo hijo en la mesa de la cocina bastante tiempo luego de terminada la cena. Louis estaba lavando los platos mientras escuchaba pacientemente. Ambos eran tercos... Increíblemente tercos.

\- ¡No quedo! Es malo -exclamaba Chris con su rostro enrojecido de furia.

\- No importa. Te hace bien -respondió Harry tajantemente.

\- ¡No! -exclamó Chris.

\- ¡Come! -exclamó Harry.

\- ¡No! -exclamó Chris.

\- ¡Come! -exclamó Harry.

\- ¡No! -exclamó Chris.

\- ¡Come! -exclamó Harry.

\- ¡No! -exclamó Chris.

\- ... -Harry guardó silencio mientras lo miraba. - ¡Come!

\- ¡No! -exclamó Chris.

Louis soltó una pequeña risa que no pudo contener mientras estaba de espaldas a los chicos. Harry lo escuchó inmediatamente y le dirigió la mirada al mismo tiempo que Louis observaba por sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? -preguntó el rizado con su paciencia agotada.

\- Muy bien -respondió Louis mientras secaba el último vaso.

El ojiazul fue hacia la mesa y tomó el lugar de Harry luego de que éste se levantara y se afirmara en el dintel de la puerta para observar.

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Quieres comer una cucharadita por papi? -preguntó Louis con una gran sonrisa.

\- No... -murmuró Chris con un puchero y sus ojos llenos de pena.

\- ¿Y una cucharadita por papá? -preguntó el castaño. El pequeño le dirigió la mirada a Harry enojado, quien lo miró de vuelta con la misma expresión en el rostro.

\- ¡No! -dijo Chris furioso.

\- ¿Y qué tal una por tu hermanito? -preguntó finalmente el ojiazul. Chris pausó.

\- Ahm... -el pequeño rizado frunció el ceño mientras se debatía internamente. Luego de varios segundos, Chris cerró los ojos y abrió su boca a regañadientes para tomar una cucharada con un poco de brócoli en ella.

\- ¡Ése es mi chico! -apremió Louis sonriendo antes de mirar a su esposo arrogantemente. El rizado entrecerró sus ojos y le mostró la lengua provocando una risa de parte del castaño.

**_Más tarde_ **

\- Y... Y después Lucy dició... -hablaba Chris.

\- "Dijo", cachorro -corrigió Harry.

\- Dijo. Luego Lucy dijo "¡Es mío, Tommy!". Y guitó suuuuuuper fuedte. Y... Y... Y la Miss dició... Ahm... dijo "Devuéveve el jubete a Lucy" y Tommy le devovió el jubete a Lucy -terminaba de contar Chris lo sucedido en clases ese día.

Ambos chicos estaban en la mesa del comedor, Harry corrigiendo exámenes y Chris coloreando unos dibujos en la silla de al lado. Ya no había rastros de la confrontación con el brócoli de hacía unos minutos.

\- ¿Y qué hizo Lucy? -preguntó Harry divertido.

\- Sigó jugando con su jubete. Y Tommy tomó oto jubete. Un dobot -informó Chris mientras observaba cuidadosamente sus lápices decidiendo cual ocupar ahora.

Louis llegó al comedor en ese momento. El chico estaba en el estudio imprimiendo un extenso reporte que debía llevar a la universidad al día siguiente. Día sábado. Realmente creía que los profesores de esa universidad (exceptuando a Harry por supuesto, él era sensualmente perfecto) eran unos idiotas. El castaño suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Chris.

\- ¿Terminaste, amor? -preguntó Harry levantando la vista de los exámenes.

\- Síp. E imprimí una copia, por si acaso. Estoy listo -dijo Louis mirando con adoración los dibujos de su hijo mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Muy bien. Entonces, mañana vamos a dejar tu reporte y luego comenzamos el tour -comentó el rizado. Louis asintió.

El tour, como habían decidido llamarlo, consistía en contar la noticia del nuevo embarazo a sus seres queridos. Anne, Jay y las chicas, Lottie, Niall, Zayn y Liam eran las localidades por las que el tour pasaría.

\- Será un día interesante -dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Deberíamos mostrarles el condón -comentó Harry antes de abrir los ojos como platos y taparse la boca al tiempo que Louis lo pateaba en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Ambos miraron a Chris y suspiraron aliviados al darse cuenta que no estaba poniendo atención. El muchacho estaba completamente concentrado en su dibujo.

Harry siguió corrigiendo exámenes en el comedor luego de que Chris terminara sus dibujos y fuera a bañarse. Cuando por fin terminó de revisar todo, el rizado se levantó cansado y apagó las luces del apartamento para irse a dormir. Fue a la pieza de Chris y lo encontró completamente acurrucado en la cama con Louis. Ambos se veían enternecedores.

\- Muy bien, cachorro. Devuélveme a Louis. Es mío -dijo Harry sonriendo mientras entraba en la habitación.

\- Nop. Mi papi -dijo Chris abrazando a Louis aún más.

\- Pero es mi esposo -le recordó Harry.

\- No importa. Es mi papi -finalizó Chris.

\- Pero yo también lo quiero -dijo Harry fingiendo un puchero.

\- Mm... -Chris pensó durante unos segundos. - Tá bien. Compatid.

\- Ése es mi chico. Hay que compartir -dijo Louis orgulloso antes de darle un besito en la frente. - Buenas noches, cariño. Que duermas bien.

\- Benas noches, papi -dijo Chris dándole un besito en la mejilla a Louis antes de que se levantara.

\- Que duermas con angelitos, cachorro -dijo Harry acercándose a la cama e inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un beso en el cabello. - Buenas noches.

\- Benas noches, papá -respondió Chris abrazando el cuello del rizado.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación de Chris e hicieron camino a la suya. Al entrar, Louis fue tomado por la cintura y girado para quedar frente a su esposo.

\- Hola, cariño -susurró Harry sobre los labios de Louis, quien sonrió mientras sus manos viajaban a acariciar el cabello del ojiverde.

\- Hola. No nos hemos divertido en bastante tiempo -dijo Louis antes de morderse el labio inferior.

\- No llamaría hace dos días bastante tiempo, pero sé a qué te refieres -contestó el rizado llevando sus manos hacia el trasero de su amado.

\- Woah, te mueves rápido, ¿eh? -dijo Louis riendo mientras inhalaba el aroma de la loción para afeitar de Harry. Lo prendía mucho ese aroma.

\- Bueno, ha sido bastante tiempo, como dijiste -terminó Harry antes de atrapar los finos labios de Louis con los suyos.

El castaño gimió dentro del beso y se presionó más fuerte contra el cuerpo de su esposo, cuyas manos masajeaban y apretaban las nalgas del más bajo frenéticamente. La lengua de Louis no se hizo esperar y se introdujo entre los labios de Harry de forma ansiosa. El rizado no perdió tiempo tampoco y rápidamente comenzó a desnudar a Louis, quien hizo lo propio deshaciéndose de las prendas de Harry.

\- Oh, Haz... -gimió el castaño con su torso desnudo al sentir los labios de Harry chupando su cuello. - Mmm...

Las manos del ojiazul viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Harry, acariciando sus abdominales y sus ligeramente marcados pectorales.

\- Lou... -gimió Harry al sentir las manos de Louis jugar con la hebilla de su cinturón.

En poco tiempo, la mano de Louis desabrochó los pantalones del rizado y se introdujo entre sus boxers para tomar en su palma el endurecido miembro que ya estaba húmedo con líquido pre-seminal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ojiverde se quitó sus pantalones y los de Louis y en segundos ambos chicos estaban frotando sus cuerpos sobre la cama, sólo sus boxers interponiéndose en el camino.

Los labios de ambos chicos estaban pegados en su apasionado beso mientras sus entrepiernas se presionaban, duras y mojadas. La mano de Harry estaba empezando a hacer camino para bajar la ropa interior de Louis, cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de pasos por el pasillo antes de escuchar una aguda voz.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papi! -exclamaba Chris aproximándose a la habitación de sus padres, quienes rápidamente se acomodaron bajo las sábanas tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

En un segundo, el pequeño rizado entró por la puerta en dirección a la cama.

\- Cachorro, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Harry esperando que su rostro no estuviera muy sonrojado.

\- Papá, tenes que poteger la panzita de papi -informó Chris. Ambos suspiraron.

\- Lo sé, Chris. Aún no nos dormiremos -dijo Harry.

\- Papá sabe que tiene que proteger mi pancita, amor -dijo Louis sonriéndole.

\- Yo te enseño, papá -dijo Chris tomando la mano derecha de Harry, quien rápidamente la cambió por la izquierda no queriendo que su hijo tuviera contacto con la otra. - Mida.

\- Okay -dijo Harry suspirando antes de sonreír. - ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?

\- Azí -respondió su hijo mientras ponía la mano de su padre en el estómago desnudo de Louis antes de reír. - ¡Papi! ¡Se te olvidó ponedte pijama!

\- Es que... Es que me dio calor, cariño -mintió Louis.

\- Azí, papá -dijo Chris poniendo nuevamente la mano de Harry en la plana panza de Louis. - Y dices, "cariñito pada Dayo Maquín. Tanquilo Dayo Maquín".

\- Okay, cariñitos para Rayo McQueen. Tranquilo, Rayo McQueen -dijo Harry suavemente mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposo, quién gimió tiernamente. - ¿Está bien?

\- Síp, muy ben, papá -aprobó Chris sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, cariño. A dormir -dijo Louis antes de girar su rostro hacia Harry para susurrar. - ¿Puedes?

\- Aún no... -respondió Harry luego de levantar ligeramente el cobertor para mirar su entrepierna. - ¿Tú?

\- Tampoco... -dijo Louis para luego dirigir su atención a su hijo. - Cariño, ¿podrías cantar una canción?

\- ¡Okay! -exclamó Chris sonriendo.

Luego de que Chris cantara todas las canciones de Toy Story, más una del abecedario y una de los números, Louis estuvo en condiciones de levantarse.

\- Muy bien, amor. Ve a tu habitación, yo voy enseguida -dijo Louis. El pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación. Louis miró a su esposo mientras se ponía unos pantalones y una playera. - ¿En serio, aún sigues duro?

El rizado levantó un poco el cobertor para mostrar su largo y endurecido miembro a través de su mojado bóxer antes de guiñarle un ojo.

\- Wow -dijo Louis sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos después el ojiazul volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego de sacarle la ropa y quedar sólo en boxers nuevamente, se acostó al lado de su esposo.

\- Y... ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Louis riendo.

\- Oh, cariño... Guarda silencio, porque vamos a follar -dijo Harry sonriendo antes de sacarse los boxers y lanzarse a los labios de Louis, quien soltó una risa.

**_Al otro día_ **

\- ¡Allí! Hay un pedito café -exclamó Chris apuntando a un perro que le ladraba a un ciclista en la acera.

\- ¡Oh, no lo vi! 3 puntos para ti y 2 para mí -dijo Harry quejándose.

Ambos chicos estaban en el auto, en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Harry en el asiento del conductor y Chris de pie entre los asientos con sus manitos afirmadas en el asiento del copiloto y en el hombro del rizado. Estaban jugando a quién veía perros primero mientras esperaban que llegara Louis de entregar su reporte.

\- ¿Papá? -habló Chris de repente.

\- ¿Sí, cachorro? -dijo Harry dirigiendo toda su atención a su hijo.

\- ¿Dóde va a domir mi hemanito? -preguntó el pequeño inocentemente.

\- Pues, primero dormirá con papi y conmigo. Porque será muy pequeñito -explicó Harry. - Luego... No lo sé. Creo que tendremos que mudarnos.

\- ¿A ota casa? -preguntó el chiquito.

\- Síp - asintió el rizado mirándolo.

\- Pedo a mí me guta mi casa -dijo Chris haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Pero necesitamos un lugar con... más habitaciones -explicó el ojiverde.

\- Pedo mi hemanito pede domir en mi pe... pi-e-za -ofreció el pequeño rizado.

\- Oh, cachorro. Eres adorable, ¿sabías? -dijo Harry sonriendo y girándose para tomar en brazos a su hijo y ponerlo en su regazo antes de hacer que el asiento se moviera para atrás para darles más espacio.

\- Pi-e-za de Kdis y Dayo Maquín -dijo Chris sonriendo.

\- La pieza de Chris y Rayo McQueen -asintió Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Aunque la idea de su hijo fuera tierna, el rizado sabía que pronto tendrían que buscar un nuevo apartamento. Chris no lo entendería en este momento, pero durante las primeras semanas luego de que nazca el bebé las noches serían de muy poco sueño y el pequeño necesitaba dormir bien. Además, más adelante, ambos querrán tener habitaciones separadas. Por esto, tendrían que buscar un apartamento más grande con 3 dormitorios. El rizado suspiró. Estarían algo apretados con el dinero. Actualmente estaban viviendo muy bien con el sueldo de Harry. Pero un apartamento más grande, la mudanza y el nuevo bebé los pondrían en aprietos. El ojiverde suspiró nuevamente mientras ponía su mano en su mentón pensando qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasa, papá? -preguntó Chris mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, nada, cariño. No es nada -dijo Harry sonriéndole.

\- Te quiero, papá -dijo Chris acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre.

\- Yo también, cachorro -respondió Harry dándole un besito en el cabello.

En unos segundos, la puerta del auto se abrió y Louis dejó su bolso en el asiento del copiloto sonriendo.

\- Okay, reporte entr-- Oh, se ven hermosos -dijo Louis antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo para tomarles una foto. Los celulares de ambos estaban llenos de fotos del otro con su hijo. - Está bellísima. Será mi nuevo fondo...

\- Okay, cachorro. A tu silla que debemos comenzar el tour -dijo Harry mientras levantaba a Chris y lo pasaba para el asiento de atrás. Louis abrió la puerta trasera y lo acomodó poniéndole su cinturón de seguridad.

\- Muy bien, estamos listos -anunció Louis luego de cerrar las puertas.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Primera parada? -exclamó Harry.

\- La abuela Anne -dijo Louis de forma cantarina.

\- ¡Bela Anne! -gritó Chris desde el asiento trasero causando que sus padres rieran.

**_En el trabajo de Anne_ **

La familia iba subiendo en el ascensor al piso 52, lugar donde estaba la oficina de Anne. Chris estaba en medio de sus padres con sus manos levantadas hacia arriba formando puños. Volando como Superman.

\- Chris, no vueles tan rápido. Puedes chocar con un pájaro -dijo Harry, quien estaba tomado de la mano de Louis.

\- Okay, papá -dijo Chris bajando sus manos un poquito.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la familia salió hacia el piso de trabajo. Cubículos y gente trabajando en ellos era lo que se veía. En el mesón principal leía la palabra  _Secretario_  y un joven de aspecto amable estaba detrás de él. Los chicos se acercaron, Chris quedando por debajo de la visibilidad del mesón.

\- Hola, vengo a ver a Anne Cox -dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Su nombre? -preguntó el joven.

\- Harry. Harry Styles -respondió Harry obedientemente. Louis rodó los ojos mientras sonreía afectuosamente. Anne era una exitosa mujer en Doncaster y Harry era su hijo. Si fuera Louis, mandaría a ejecutar a cualquier individuo que no lo reconociera inmediatamente y se arrodillara ante su majestuosa presencia. Pero Harry era... Harry.

\- Muy bien, Señor Styles. La Señora Cox está en una reunión en este momento, pero debería salir en menos de cinco minutos -informó el muchacho.

\- Okay -asintió el rizado.

\- ¡Oh! Duces -exclamó Chris antes de correr hacia la máquina expendedora de golosinas.

\- Le compraré unas galletitas -dijo Louis riendo antes de seguir a su hijo.

Harry asintió sonriendo mientras veía como Louis se acercaba a su pequeño hijo y lo ayudaba a escoger lo que quería. Cuando el paquete de galletas cayó, el castaño se agachó para tomar las galletas de Chris por la rendija de la máquina. Cuando eso sucedió, el rizado vio por el rabillo del ojo como el secretario de su madre le chequeaba el trasero al padre de su hijo. Cuando el mismo rizado estaba siendo chequeado o coqueteaban con él, Harry era despistado. No se daba cuenta. Pero cuando se trataba de su esposo, el chico tenía reflejos impresionantes. Y el saco de basura había chequeado a Louis. A Louis. A  _su_  Louis. Sin poder evitarlo, el ojiverde extendió rápidamente su brazo, tomó el cuello de la camisa del chico y lo atrajo hacia el suyo, ocasionando que las cosas del escritorio del chico cayeran al suelo.

\- Mírale el culo a mi esposo otra vez. Vamos, hazlo -masculló Harry con su rostro frente al del asustado muchacho.

\- ¿Q-Qué...? -balbuceó el chico palideciendo. Louis había visto desde lejos la situación por lo que mantuvo a Chris mirando otras cosas en la máquina.

\- Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda. No vas a dirigir la mirada hacia mi esposo nunca más, ¿entiendes? ¡Nunca más! ¡Si está enfrente de ti, cierra tus putos ojos! ¡Si te habla, me respondes a mí. No le dirijas la palabra! Si veo que tus ojos se posan cerca de él durante menos de un milisegundo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a mear sentado por el resto de tu vida. ¿Te quedó claro? -dijo Harry apretando los dientes. Tal vez el rizado fuera un poco celoso.

\- S-S-Sí... Sí, señor... -dijo el muchacho entre balbuceos.

\- Muy bien, dejaré que conserves este trabajo solamente porque soy una maldita buena persona. Odio lo que acabo de hacer, lo siento -dijo Harry soltando bruscamente el cuello del chico antes de hablarle de forma enojada. - Esperaremos en el pasillo si no es problema, ¿podemos, por favor?

\- Eh... ¿Sí? -respondió el muchacho confundido por el cambio. El furioso tono y el rostro de Harry no coincidían con lo que decía.

\- Muchas gracias -dijo el rizado señalándole a Louis el pasillo fuera de la oficina de su madre. El castaño tomó la mano de Chris y ambos avanzaron mientras el secretario bajaba la mirada.

El ojiazul y su hijo se unieron en el pasillo con el rizado. Mientras que Chris se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y comenzó a sacar sus juguetes, Louis tomó la mano de Harry y se acercó más a él.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el secretario, Haz? -preguntó Louis aunque sentía que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Tenía un problema en sus ojos, yo sólo lo ayudé -murmuró Harry con expresión enojada.

\- Él... Me miró, ¿verdad? -preguntó Louis.

\- Sí... Le habría roto los dientes de un puñetazo -se quejó el rizado.

\- Haz... -dijo Louis sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. El rizado lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

\- Eres solamente mío -dijo Harry besando el sedoso cabello de su esposo. - Mío y sólo mío.

\- Sólo tuyo, amor -respondió Louis acunándose en el cuello de Harry.

\- ¿Lou...? -habló el rizado.

\- ¿Hm? -dijo Louis con los ojos cerrados.

\- Estaba pensando... -continuó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Sí...? -lo instó el castaño.

\- Con nuestro nuevo bebé tendremos que conseguir un nuevo apartamento... Uno más caro... Y los gastos del bebé, y la mudanza... -dijo Harry con nerviosismo. Louis levantó la cabeza.

\- No había pensado en eso... -comentó Louis frunciendo el ceño preocupadamente. - Diablos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Haz?

\- Creo... Creo que tendré que ir al banco y pedir un préstamo -dijo Harry suspirando.

\- Ugh, estábamos tan bien. Odio pensar que tendremos deudas -dijo Louis formando un pequeño puchero.

\- Lo sé, íbamos muy bien. Pero... No veo qué otra cosa podemos hacer -respondió el rizado.

\- Yo tampoco, amor -dijo Louis suspirando. - Desearía poder trabajar. Me siento como una carga.

\- Hey, hey. Boo, no digas eso. El bebé lo llevas tú y haces un gran trabajo, amor. Me has dado una cosa, y otra en camino, que me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo. Te amo, cariño -dijo Harry.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Anne se abrió y dos hombres de aspecto simpático y tres mujeres de aspecto amable salieron. Todos parecían tener cerca de la edad de Anne. La mujer, al ver a sus chicos, sonrió emocionada.

\- ¡Chicos! Pasen, vamos, vamos. ¿Dónde está mi nietecito? -preguntó mirando en el pasillo.

\- ¡Bela Anne! -exclamó Chris levantándose del suelo y corriendo a abrazarla.

\- Oh, cariño. Cada vez que te veo estás más grande -exclamó impresionada la mujer mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

\- ¡Soy gande, Bela! -dijo Chris asintiendo mientras sus manitos hacían cariñitos en su rostro.

Los chicos sonrieron mientras pasaban a la oficina para que Harry cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos. La madre del rizado se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la esquina junto con Chris quien comía sus galletitas y los chicos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente a ese.

\- Sírvanse lo que quieran, chicos. Café, té, leche -dijo Anne señalando todo lo que estaba en la mesa del medio. Luego se dirigió a Chris. - ¿Quieres un juguito, amoroso?

\- ¡Sí! Un jubito de futilla -dijo Chris.

\- ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Chris? -le recordó Harry, quien tenía su brazo por sobre los hombros de Louis.

\- Po Favod, Abelita -dijo Chris sonriendo.

\- Ése es mi chico -dijo Louis sonriendo también.

\- Eres un caballerito hermoso, cariño -dijo Anne levantándose para ir al mini refrigerador.

\- Mamá, ¿cuál es el asunto contigo y tus empleados que quieren separar nuestro matrimonio? -preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿De qué hablas, cariño? -habló Anne mientras se sentaba al lado de Chris nuevamente dándole su juguito.

\- Gacias, Belita -dijo Chris antes de comenzar a beber.

\- De nada, amor -respondió la mujer antes de dirigir su mirada a Harry.

\- ¡Tu estúpido secretario trató de robarme a Louis! -exclamó Harry enojado.

\- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! -preguntó Anne sorprendida.

\- Creo que Harry está exagerando un poco -dijo Louis riendo. - Creo que me miró por tres segundos antes de que Harry casi lo asesinara.

\- Ay, Harry -dijo Anne negando con la cabeza. - Pero si te incomoda, lo puedo despedir. ¿Qué cosa se cree? No puede andar mirando a mi yerno.

\- No lo sé, ma... Es un idiota, pero... Es sólo un secretario, tal vez necesite el dinero... A lo mejor tiene una familia que mantener... Puede que la familia sea grande y no haya tenido muchas oportunidades... -dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. - Tal vez deberías darle un aumento.

Louis no pudo contener la risa dentro del abrazo de Harry, por lo que se cubrió la boca con la mano. Harry Styles era definitivamente algo especial.

\- ¿Y qué los trae para acá el día de hoy, chicos? -preguntó Anne.

\- Pues... Estamos en un tour de noticias -respondió Louis sonriendo.

\- ¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias? -preguntó la mujer.

\- Chris, dile a la abuela la noticia -dijo Harry.

\- ¿Qué notizia, papá? -preguntó Chris bufando. El rizado apuntó el estómago de Louis disimuladamente. - ¡Oh! ¡Abelita, voy a tened un hemanito!

\- ¿Qué? -Anne miró a los chicos sin poder creerlo. - ¿En... En serio?

\- Louis ha estado embarazado por dos semanas -dijo Harry acariciando el vientre de su esposo.

\- ¡Oh, chicos! -exclamó Anne levantándose del sillón para abrazar a los chicos. - ¡Qué felicidad!

\- ¡Abazo! -gritó Chris corriendo hacia sus papás, quienes rieron.

**_Minutos después_ **

Chris se había aburrido, por lo que estaba viendo Toy Story en Netflix en el computador de Anne mientras los chicos hablaban con la mujer.

\- Sí, se veían agradables cuando salieron. Lo apruebo -dijo Harry asintiendo.

\- Oh, gracias por su permiso, señorito -respondió Anne haciendo reír a los chicos. - Cuando me sugirieron la cita doble, pensé inmediatamente en Jay y las dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que es algo que necesitamos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada? -preguntó Louis preocupado.

\- Oh, no, cariño. No de mala forma. Sólo, creemos que ya es tiempo de que volvamos a salir, ya saben -dijo Anne.

\- Okay. Deben avisarnos cuando lo hagan. Queremos todos los detalles -dijo Louis riendo.

\- Muy bien, cariño. Los tendrán -dijo Anne sonriendo. - Entonces... ¿Un embarazo accidental otra vez?

\- Preservativo roto -dijo Harry sonrojándose.

\- Creo que heredé de mi madre el tener varios hijos-dijo Louis frunciendo los labios.

\- Y... ¿Tendrán que comprar un nuevo apartamento, verdad? -inquirió la mujer.

\- Sí, me temo que sí -respondió Louis sin poder evitar preocuparse.

\- Y el costo de todas las cosas para un recién nacido es alto... -agregó Anne.

\- Mamá, no -dijo Harry tajantemente.

\- Harry, escúchame... -continuó su madre.

\- No, olvídalo, ma. No podemos aceptarlo -dijo Harry negando.

\- Harry, cuando quisiste costear tu carrera tú sólo, yo no te dije nada. Trabajaste duro y yo te apoyé. Pero esto no es sólo para ti. Es para tu esposo y tus hijos. Piensa en ellos -dijo Anne. Louis sólo guardó silencio. Sabía lo orgulloso que Harry era con respecto a pedir dinero y lo que sea que decidiera, el castaño estaría detrás de su elección. Anne continuó. - No hay vergüenza en aceptar ayuda, cariño. Por favor. Ningún chico de 23 años debería tener las responsabilidades que ustedes tienen... Me llena de orgullo saber que lo manejan tan bien, pero también me lastima el saber que están creciendo tan jóvenes.

Harry cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Sentía la mano de Louis acariciar la suya suavemente antes de entrelazar sus dedos. El rizado abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para ver a Chris. Su hijo, que pronto tendría un hermanito. Y luego miró a su esposo. Maldita sea que sí les daría la mejor vida que fuera posible.

\- Está bien -aceptó el rizado. - Pero te lo devolveré.

\- Eso, cariño, es algo que yo no voy a aceptar -dijo Anne sonriendo mientras sacaba su chequera. - Será un regalo por... concebir.

\- Ma... -se quejó Harry.

\- Esto debería cubrir un nuevo apartamento... O tal vez una casita -dijo Anne sonriendo mientras le entregaba el cheque a Harry antes de revolver sus rulos. - Soy tu madre, Harry. Cuidaré de ti, de mi yerno y de mis nietos siempre que me sea posible.

\- Gracias, ma -dijo Harry abrazándola.

Cuando terminó, Anne fue a acompañar a Chris mientras Harry se sentaba junto a Louis, quien le sonrió tiernamente. El rizado le dio un largo y casto beso. Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos con intenso amor.

\- Estaremos bien -dijo Harry contra los labios de su amado.

\- Estaremos bien -respondió Louis sonriendo.


	4. El Tour - Parte 2

\- ¡Papá, pipí! –gritó Chris saltando del escritorio de su abuela y corriendo hacia sus padres.

\- Uf, okay, cachorro. Vamos –dijo Harry tomando a Chris de la mano en dirección al baño dentro de la oficina de Anne.

\- Papá... -murmuró Chris con la misma expresión en su rostro de cuando está ocultando algo travieso.

\- ¿Sí, Chris...? –preguntó Harry ante la divertida mirada de Louis y Anne.

\- Quedo hacer numedo doz –dijo Chris sonriendo.

\- ¡Aish, Chris! Muy bien, vamos –dijo Harry a regañadientes reanudando el camino mientras Anne y su yerno reían.

\- Qué oportuno es mi nieto, en verdad. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo, Lou –dijo Anne.

\- Oh. Okay –dijo Louis superando su inicial sorpresa.

\- Estás en tu tercer año en la universidad, ¿verdad? –preguntó Anne.

\- Sí, alcanzaré a terminar casi todos mis cursos de este año antes de tomar mi nueva licencia –respondió Louis sonriendo.

\- Qué bien, cariño. Escucha, llamé al profesor Horan y me dijo que te faltará solamente el curso de Práctica –comentó Anne tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

\- Eh... Así es... No puedo tomarlo porque mi licencia comenzará en medio del curso y no puedo ir semanalmente a un lugar embarazado –dijo Louis algo confundido. Realmente necesitaba saber cuándo todos los padres se habían hecho amigos.

\- Sí, eso me dijo. Lou, ¿qué te parecería hacer tu curso de práctica aquí en la revista? –preguntó Anne sonriendo ante un atónito Louis.

\- ¿Qué...? En... ¿En serio? –preguntó Louis emocionado.

\- Por supuesto. No le doy este trabajo a cualquiera, Louis. Pero sé que eres por mucho el mejor de tu clase y sé que en tu curso de Redacción tienes literalmente las más altas calificaciones –dijo Anne. – Será una práctica pagada y cuando tomes tu licencia puedes enviar el material desde tu casa, no será necesario que vengas.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! Sra. Styles, ¿está segura? –preguntó Louis sin poder contener su felicidad. Anne asintió antes de que Louis rápidamente la abrazara. – Oh, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

En ese momento Harry y Chris salieron del baño.

\- ¡Abazo! –exclamó Chris mientras corría a unirse a su padre y a su abuela.

\- Lewis, tú tienes tu propia madre. ¡Suelta a la mía! –gritó Harry fingiendo enojo. Luego de que Louis le explicara, el rizado también exclamó felizmente.

\- Okay, dos preguntas –dijo el rizado mirando seriamente a su madre. - ¿Por qué no me ofreciste eso a mí cuando yo tuve que hacer mi práctica?

\- No tenías las mejores calificaciones, jovencito. Louis sí las tiene –respondió su madre. Harry entrecerró los ojos antes de mostrarle la lengua a Louis, quien sólo soltó una risa.

\- Y segundo, si Lou trabajará aquí, ¿puede él despedir a tu idiota secretario? –preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras Anne y Louis rodaban los ojos.

**_Más tarde_ **

\- ¡Muy bien, familia. Siguiente parada del tour, la casa Tomlinson! –exclamó Harry poniendo en marcha el motor del auto.

\- ¡Sí, a casa Tomison! – gritó Chris emocionado.

El pequeño adoraba ir a la casa de la abuela Jay. Todas las veces que iban, recibía un  _mínimo_  de dos regalos. Y francamente, ¿una casa donde toda la atención de Jay, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy y Phoebe estaba dedicada solamente hacia él? Era un paraíso.

En unos minutos, Harry estaba estacionando el auto frente a la casa de las mujeres. Louis se sacó su cinturón y se giró hacia atrás para hablarle a Chris.

\- Bebé, sólo estaremos en la casa un ratito, ¿okay? Otro día podrás jugar con las chicas más tiempo, pero hoy no –le informó el castaño.

\- Oki, papi –dijo Chris, aunque ambos padres sabían que sería un problema al momento de irse de la casa.

La familia salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Harry tocó el timbre y luego soltó una risa junto con Louis cuando escucharon inmediatamente gritos y pasos desde el interior. En un segundo la puerta se abrió revelando a una feliz Fizzy.

\- ¡Chris! –gritó la chica antes de tomar en brazos al pequeño rizado, quien gritó alegremente. Sin molestarle en siquiera mirar a los chicos, la hermana de Louis corrió con Chris en sus brazos hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Ugh... Recuerdo cuando  _yo_  era el motivo de la felicidad en esta casa –dijo Louis fingiendo tristeza.

\- Es porque ahora eres aburrido... y viejo. Hola, Harry –dijo Lottie cerrando la puerta luego de que los chicos entraran a la casa.

\- ¡Hey, cierra la boca, babosa! –exclamó Louis mientras Harry saludaba a Lottie.

\- No te oigo, viejito. Iré a jugar con mi adorable sobrinito –cantó Lottie antes de dejarlos en la entrada.

\- ¡Louis, Harry! –gritó una aguda voz saliendo de la cocina. Phoebe corrió con rapidez a abrazarlos a ambos.

\- ¡Aw! Pequeña, tú sí me quieres. Por eso eres mi favorita –dijo Louis devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- ¿Quién no te quiere, Lou? –preguntó la pequeña frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lottie y Fizz. Nos ignoraron y fueron a jugar con Chris. Pero tú, Phoebs, eres un encan... -Harry se vio interrumpido por el grito de Phoebe.

\- ¡Dais! ¡Chris está aquí! –exclamó la pequeña y corrió hacia los dormitorios antes de que Daisy saliera de la cocina y la siguiera rápidamente.

Los chicos se quedaron solos en la entrada de la casa.

\- No lo puedo creer. ¡No existo en esta casa! –dijo Louis levantando los brazos en un gesto escandaloso.

\- No te preocupes, Boo. Siempre existirás para mí –dijo Harry sacándose su chaqueta y abrazando a Louis mientras le sacaba la suya. El más bajo sonrió ante el toque y le dio besos a su esposo. – Por lo menos hasta que nazca nuestro nuevo bebé. No puedo ponerle atención a los tres, así que lo siento, cariño.

\- Harry, te voy a asesinar –dijo Louis entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al bastardo de su esposo, quien sonreía ante su ridícula broma.

\- Por favor, no. Acabo de limpiar el piso –bromeó Jay saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¡Jay! –exclamó Harry fingiendo molestia.

\- Sólo bromeo, Harry. Todos sabemos que Louis no podría matar a una mosca ni aunque quisiera –dijo la mujer saludando de besos a los chicos.

\- ¡Son rápidas! –se quejó el ojiazul causando la risa de ambos. – Mamá, no te atrevas a abandonarnos como todas mis "hermanas".

\- Ay, Boo –respondió Jay rodando los ojos ante las exageradas comillas gesticuladas por las manos del castaño. – No hemos visto a ese pequeño rayo de luz desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenemos que aprovechar.

\- Lo vieron hace una semana... -musitó Louis sin molestarse en terminar la oración pues su madre ya estaba en camino hacia las habitaciones.

Nuevamente, los chicos estaban solos en la entrada. El rostro de Louis expresaba una incontenible molestia mientras que el de Harry parecía estar partido en la mitad por la amplia sonrisa que tenía ante la divertida situación. El rizado tomó la mano de su esposo entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Vamos, Boo. Se acerca la hora de almuerzo. Hagamos unos emparedados –comentó el ojiverde mientras entraban a la cocina.

\- No creo que se los merezcan, Hazza –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza provocando la risa de Harry, quien sacó los ingredientes del refrigerador y se acercó a grande zancadas a su amado y se arrodilló frente a él con ambas manos acunando suavemente su estómago.

\- Tú no ignorarás a tu papi, ¿cierto, bebé? –dijo Harry haciendo voz de bebé mientras le daba castos besos a la panza de Louis. – Nosotros le vamos a dar mucho, mucho, mucho amor, ¿verdad? ¿No es así, Filadelfo?

Louis se atragantó con su propia saliva ante el nombre y sin poder evitarlo soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras Harry se levantaba hasta quedar a su altura, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- ¿Filadelfo? –preguntó Louis cuando dejó de reír. - ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre, Haz?

\- Pues, pienso que sería un lindo nombre para nuestro hijo, Louis –respondió Harry con seriedad en su rostro.

\- Harry... -dijo el castaño sonriendo. El rizado le sonrió de vuelta.

\- El otro día me puse a buscar nombres de bebé cuando mis estudiantes estaban en examen. Sólo que... cambié de opinión y busqué nombres extraños –dijo Harry con tono divertido. – Tuve que dejar de hacerlo cuando mi risa empezó a distraer a los chicos.

\- Ay, Harold... -dijo Louis riendo.

\- ¿Sabías que Eutrapio es un nombre de verdad, Lou? También Tertulino. ¡Y Longombardina! La gente está loca –dijo Harry mientras soltaba pequeñas risas.

Louis no pudo evitarlo y besó los labios de Harry. El rizado en ningún momento separó las protectoras manos del vientre de Louis.

\- Te amo tanto, Haz –susurró el castaño.

\- Yo también te amo, Boo. No sabes cuánto –correspondió el rizado.

**_Media hora después_ **

Toda la familia estaba en la sala de estar comiendo los sándwiches que Harry había preparado con la ayuda de Louis. Phoebe y Daisy estaban en el suelo junto con Chris mirando Buscando a Nemo en la televisión mientras que los demás estaban sentados en los sillones. En ese momento Jay se dio cuenta de que Louis iba en su cuarto emparedado, y que el castaño estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Harry de tal forma que la mano del rizado descansaba protectoramente en su estómago, y lanzó el grito.

\- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Boobear, estás embarazado! –exclamó Jay sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo que Chris levantaba los brazos.

\- ¡Hemanito! –gritó el pequeño.

Luego de eso, los chicos fueron envueltos en un huracán de abrazos y felicitaciones. Varias manos tocaron el estómago de Louis entre gritos y risas. Jay estaba a punto de decirle a las chicas que se alejaran de su hermano mayor, pero no fue necesario cuando Chris comenzó a jugar con una pelotita y a gritar, llamando la atención de las chicas.

En unos minutos Harry, Chris y las hermanas Tomlinson estaban en el jardín trasero jugando con la pelota. El rizado causaba carcajadas cada vez que se caía o resbalaba en el césped. Lo cual pasaba muchas veces.

\- Pensé que Chris sería hijo único por más tiempo, Boo –comentó Jay mientras llevaba los platos y vasos a la cocina.

\- Ese era el plan, ma. En serio –respondió Louis ayudándola. – Es sólo que... Digamos que nuestra protección falló.

\- Guau, sí que son fuertes, chicos –dijo Jay riendo.

\- Por supuesto que con Harry tenemos esta suerte –dijo Louis suspirando. Jay lo miró preocupada antes de que Louis negara con la cabeza. – No me malinterpretes, me encanta tener hijos con Haz. No puedo esperar a que nazca y ya lo amo mucho. Pero... podría haber llegado en un momento más oportuno.

\- Te entiendo, cariño. Te diré un secreto, Lou. Fizz llegó de sorpresa también –dijo Jay sonriendo con complicidad antes la mirada sorprendida de su hijo.

\- ¡Jamás me habías dicho eso! –exclamó el castaño para luego sonreír malévolamente. – La molestaré con eso cuando crezca.

\- Louis... -advirtió Jay. El castaño levantó sus manos en gesto de rendición mientras reía.

**_Un rato más tarde_ **

\- Zayn, no me interesa lo que tengas que hacer. ¡Ve donde Niall! –dijo Louis por el teléfono. La familia estaba en el auto e iban camino al apartamento de Niall, quien estaba en compañía de Liam. La última parada del tour. – Porque tenemos que hablar con ustedes y ya estoy cansado, así que no quiero hacer más viajes... Sí, Liam está allá... No, no preguntó por ti... Porque no le importas. Ahora ve... A mí tampoco me importas... ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Te iré a patear el trasero si no vas...! ¡¿Cómo voy a saber yo la ropa que lleva Liam?! Dios... Colgaré y más te vale que estés allá cuando lleguemos. Adiós.

\- ¿Por qué preguntaba tanto por Liam? –cuestionó Harry tomando la mano de Louis y entrelazando sus dedos sobre la palanca de cambios.

\- No lo sé. Últimamente pregunta mucho por él –comentó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿No crees...? ¿Zayn y Liam? –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Harían una linda pareja. Debo reconocerlo –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Tío Zen dijo que tío Liam era lidno. Ahm... Lindo, eso –dijo Chris desde el asiento trasero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Louis.

\- ¿Cuándo lo dijo, cachorro? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

\- Ahm... Ayer –dijo Chris asintiendo.

Los chicos sonrieron de forma condescendiente. Desde hacía unas semanas la única referencia que Chris usaba para el pasado era "ayer". El "ayer" de Chris podía significar "hace una semana", "hace unos meses" e incluso "hace un año". Y cuando tenía sueño también significaba "mañana".

\- ¿Y qué más hiciste con el tío Zayn, cariño? –preguntó Louis mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

\- Ehm... Comimos palmolitas y vimos Montez ik –respondió Chris sonriendo.

\- Oh, ¿cuando tío Zayn te fue a cuidar a la casa? –preguntó Harry.

\- Zip –dijo Chris asintiendo.

\- Okay, amor –dijo Louis sin dejar de sonreír. Eso había sucedido hacía dos semanas. Los chicos habían llamado a Zayn para que cuidara a Chris mientras ellos tenían una muy necesitada cita. Con su esposo habían ido al cine y luego a cenar.  _"Ésa fue una buena noche",_ pensó Louis.

\- Así que el tío Zayn piensa que el tío Liam es lindo –dijo Harry antes de soltar una risa malvada. – ¡Muajaja!

**_Unos minutos más tarde_ **

Los chicos golpearon la puerta del apartamento de Niall. El chico se había independizado de sus padres hacía unos meses y, por supuesto, el irlandés escogió un lugar que estaba a una calle de un Nando's. En unos segundos, Liam abrió la puerta.

\- Hola, chicos. ¡Hola, Chris! –saludó Liam felizmente.

\- ¡Hola, tío Leeroy! –dijo Chris riendo antes de correr dentro del apartamento.

\- ¡Oye, ven acá, malvado! –gritó Liam antes de perseguirlo.

El pequeño amaba a sus tíos. A sus ojos, eran incluso más cool que sus propios padres. Pero adoraba molestar a Liam. Después de todo, era hijo de Louis.

\- ¡Tío Zen! ¡Tío Neil! –saludó Chris desde la sala de estar mientras los chicos se sacaban sus abrigos. El nombre de Niall seguía siendo difícil de pronunciar para el pequeño. Pero claramente el rubio no tenía problemas con eso. Harry incluso apostaría que le gustaba más que Chris le llamara Neil que su propio nombre.

Harry y Louis entraron tomados de las manos a la salita de estar del rubio. Ahí vieron como Liam le hacía cosquillas a Chris mientras Zayn los miraba con un interesante brillo en sus ojos. Louis codeó a Harry y sonrió de forma traviesa mientras apuntaba al moreno. En ese momento, Niall salió de la cocina con una gran bolsa de papas fritas en una mano y sodas y un jugo en la otra.

\- ¡Tarde de machos! –gritó el rubio antes de dejarse caer en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro.

\- Tarde de machos -repitió Louis mientras empujaba disimuladamente a Liam, quien cayó en el regazo de Zayn. Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente antes de que Liam pataleara para sentarse al lado del moreno.

\- ¿Quieres juguito, Chris? –preguntó Niall mientras ponía la pajita en la caja de jugo de naranja.

\- Gacias, tío Nae... Ny... Neil –dijo Chris sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido en el jardín, campeón? –le preguntó Liam a Chris, quien tomaba concentradamente su juguito.

\- Beeeeen. Un señod azulito con godito llevó un pedo. Y habó haaaaaaaaarto –dijo Chris gesticulando con sus manos estiradas.

\- ¿Un señor azulito con un perro? ¿Un policía? –preguntó Zayn ante la mirada divertida de Harry y Louis.

\- Zip. Un podicía –respondió Chris asintiendo.

\- ¿Y les habló del perro policía? –preguntó Niall.

\- Zip. Dijo que... Dijo que... Dijo que los peditos te huelen... Así... Sniff, sniff –dijo Chris oliendo a Niall, quien se puso a reír.

\- Sí, los perritos ayudan a atrapar a los malos –dijo Liam sonriendo.

\- Zi. Los dobones –dijo Chris comiendo una papita frita.

\- ¿Dobones? –preguntó Zayn frunciendo el ceño.

\- Los que doban cosas –explicó Chris.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Robones? ¡Ladrones! –exclamó Niall.

\- Eso. Dabones. Como Bobby –dijo Chris con su ceño fruncido. – Bobby tomó mi avonzito y no me lo quedía entegar y... y... y yo le dije que le voa decir a un podicía y me lo devovió.

\- Oh, muy bien hecho, cachorro –dijo Harry sonriéndole a su hijo, quien se inclinó hacia Niall para susurrarle al oído.

\- Despés tomé su autito y lo tidé al suelo –murmuró Chris riendo.

\- ¡Oh, genial! –exclamó Niall antes de reír descontroladamente mientras chocaba los cinco con Chris.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- ¡No les digas, Chris! –gritó Niall.

\- Chris... -advirtió Harry con tono divertido.

\- Toma, papi. Toma, papá –dijo Chris cambiando de tema olímpicamente mientras les daba a cada uno una papita frita. – Los quiedo mucho.

\- Eres un diablillo igual que tu papi –dijo Hary negando con la cabeza mientras los chicos reían.

\- ¡Hey! –se quejó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y de qué nos querían hablar, chicos? –preguntó Zayn.

\- ¡Yo quiero adivinar! –exclamó Niall levantando su mano.

\- ¡Yo tambén! –gritó Chris imitando al rubio sin pensarlo.

\- Chris, tú ya lo sabes –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Niall, cállate. Deja que los chicos hablen –dijo Liam.

\- Sí, Niall –dijo Zayn asintiendo mientras causaba una risa de parte de Harry y Louis.

\- Bueno, pues... Lou está embarazado –dijo Harry sonriendo orgullosamente mientras ponía su mano en estómago de su amado.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gané! –exclamó fuertemente Niall sonriendo.

\- Wow, chicos. ¡Felicidades! –dijo Liam acercándose para abrazar a los padres.

\- Un hermanito para Chris. ¡Qué genial! –dijo Zayn sonriendo mientras hacía lo propio luego de Liam.

\- ¿Estás feliz, pequeño? –preguntó Niall, quien tenía a Chris en su regazo.

\- ¡Sí! Se llamará Dayo Maquín –dijo Chris mientras reía.

\- Esto es estupendo –comentó el rubio antes de mirar a sus dos amigos mientras se sentaban. – Zayn, Liam...

\- Ugh, ya cállate, teñido –dijo Zayn mientras sacaba su billetera al igual que Liam.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry.

\- Le aposté 50 libras a cada uno de estos idiotas que Louis estaba embarazado de nuevo –dijo Niall recibiendo el dinero.

\- ¡Estás haciendo dinero de mi pobre bebé indefenso! ¡Harry, atácalo! –exclamó Louis.

\- ¡Hey! No soy un perro –se quejó Harry haciendo reír a Chris.

Los chicos siguieron molestándose mutuamente, comiendo papas fritas y bebiendo sodas por más de dos horas hasta que ya fue tiempo de que se fueran. Harry y Louis se ponían sus abrigos mientras Liam ayudaba a Chris con su chaqueta.

\- Entonces, ¿voy a las 7 el viernes a buscar a este gusanillo? –preguntó Liam.

\- Sí. A las 7 está bien –respondió Louis.

Liam se llevaría a Chris esa noche para cuidarlo mientras los chicos... hacían sus cosas de chicos.

\- Hey, Zayn podría unirse también y hacen una pijamada –dijo Harry riendo.

\- Eh... Claro, ¿por qué no? –musitó el moreno algo nervioso.

\- ¡Qué genial! ¡Yo...! -Niall se vio interrumpido cuando Louis lo pateó en el tobillo antes de darle una mirada. – Yo no puedo.

\- Entonces, seremos sólo tú y yo. Con Chris –dijo Liam mirando a Zayn con una inocente sonrisa mientras Louis tomaba el brazo de Niall y lo llevaba disimuladamente a la cocina.

\- Te demandaré por esa patada, Lewis –dijo Niall.

\- Zayn y Liam se gustan –susurró Louis.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Perfecto, entiendo! –dijo Niall sonriendo mientras salían de la cocina.

\- Muy bien. Y si me demandas, te patearé de nuevo –dijo Louis.

\- Pues, si me pateas de nuevo, te demandaré de nuevo –respondió Niall.

\- Pues, si me demandas de nuevo... -iba a decir Louis antes de ser interrumpido por Harry.

\- ¡Okay, ya entendemos! Se patearán y demandarán por siempre. Despídete de tus tíos, cachorro –dijo Harry.

\- Adiós, tío Zayn. Adiós, tío Neil –dijo Chris antes de sonreír. – Adiós, tío Leeroy.

\- ¡Oye! –gritó Liam.

Los chicos se fueron rápidamente mientras Chris escapaba de Liam. El tour había ido de manera perfecta.


	5. Noche de Citas

\- ¿Pedo llevad pedículas? -preguntó Chris mientras comía su frutita frente a sus papás en el sofá del apartamento.

\- Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Cuáles quieres llevar? -respondió Louis quitando la vista de la televisión para mirar a su hijo mientras Harry se levantaba yendo al mueble con dvd's.

\- Mm... Tody Tody, Tody Tody tos, Tody Tody tes... Ahm... Carz... La Gan Aventuda Lego... -Chris estaba nombrando todas sus películas. Harry sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tal si llevas sólo esas, Chris? -interrumpió Harry mientras sacaba las películas.

\- Sí, cariño. No creo que puedan ver tantas películas. Además, igual quieres jugar con el tío Zen y el tío Leeroy, ¿verdad? -preguntó Louis haciendo reír a su hijo.

\- Okay, papi -aceptó el pequeño.

Era noche de cita. Lo que significaba que Liam y Zayn cuidarían a Chris esa noche para que Harry y Louis pudieran salir a cenar y... hacer otras cosas más. Los chicos ya tenían su mochila lista con todas sus cosas. Libros para colorear, juguetes, su mantita azul y ahora sus películas. Los dulces, galletas y jugos favoritos de Chris seguramente ya estaban en la casa de Liam. Era increíble como todos los hogares -la casa de Anne, la de Jay, la de Liam, la de Niall y la de Zayn- estaban equipados con las cosas favoritas de Chris. Querían demasiado al pequeño. En el mismo momento en que Harry guardabas las películas en la mochila de Chris el timbre del apartamento sonó.

\- Boo, ve a lavarte los dientes -le dijo Louis a Chris mientras le daba una palmadita en su trasero.

\- Vamos, cachorro -dijo Harry tomando la mano de Chris para ir al baño mientras Louis se levantaba a atender la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, Zayn y Liam estaban al otro lado sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh, pero qué linda pareja! -exclamó Louis llevando sus manos a sus mejillas. Liam abrió los ojos como platos mientras se sonrojaba al igual que Zayn, quien le mandó una mirada asesina a su "amigo". - Ya pasen.

\- Espero que te dé diarrea cuando Harry te folle esta noche -le susurró Zayn a Louis cuando pasaba por su lado.

\- Malik, hijo de perra -murmuró Louis con una mueca de asco mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Y dónde está el pequeño? -preguntó Liam en la salita de estar.

\- Lavándose los dientes. Viene enseguida -respondió Louis aun tratando de sacarse de la cabeza lo que Zayn le había dicho.  _"Puto Zayn",_  pensó el castaño. - Aquí está su mochila, Li.

\- Oh, muy bien. ¿Algo nuevo que debamos saber? -preguntó Liam.

\- Mm... No, creo que no. Sólo traten de corregirle cada vez que diga mal una palabra. Su maestra dijo que va un poco atrasado comparado con sus compañeros en ese aspecto, así que hay que trabajar en eso -informó Louis. A él se le hacía realmente difícil corregirle a Chris. Harry hacía un excelente trabajo, pero Louis no tenía el corazón. Amaba cómo Chris decía algunas palabras, significaba que aún era su bebé.

\- Corregirlo, entendido -respondió Liam.

\- Seremos duros -dijo Zayn poniéndose serio.

\- Oh, no. Por favor, no sean tan estrictos -dijo Louis sintiéndose mal enseguida.

\- Sólo bromeo, mamá Louis -dijo Zayn riéndose mientras Liam negaba con la cabeza.

\- Idiota -dijo Louis golpeando el brazo del moreno. En ese momento Chris llegó corriendo por el pasillo.

\- ¡Hola, tío Zen! Y... - Chris hizo una pausa mientras sonreía maliciosamente. - ¡Tío Leeroy!

\- ¡Oye! -gritó Liam mientras rápidamente lo tomaba en brazos para hacerle cosquillas provocando una explosión de carcajadas por parte de Chris. Zayn los miraba con una cariñosa expresión. No podía creerlo, pero se estaba enamorando de Liam. A una velocidad espeluznante. En ese momento, Louis carraspeó y Zayn dirigió sus ojos hacia él para darse cuenta de que lo había estado observando. Louis le sonrió y movió sus cejas en un gesto medio burlesco. Zayn disimuladamente le mostró el dedo del medio.

\- ¡Muy bien! Llegó la pareja -dijo Harry apareciendo en la sala de estar. Zayn bufó exasperadamente antes de que Harry le guiñara un ojo mientras sonreía con esa estúpida boca gigante y molesta. Realmente esperaba que a Louis le diera diarrea esa noche.

\- Okay, es hora de irnos -dijo Liam bajando a Chris y llevándolo a la entrada del lugar para que se pusiera su pequeño abrigo.

\- Bien, probablemente pasemos a buscarlo a las 10 mañana -dijo Louis.

\- Sí, claro. Reconócelo, Lewis. Dormirás como una marmota hasta las 2 -dijo Zayn sonriendo de lado.

\- Oh, Zayn, toma -dijo Louis estirando su mano su mano en un puño. Cuando Zayn estiró la de él, Louis dio vuelta la suya y le mostró el dedo del medio causando que Harry soltara una risotada.

\- Imbécil, disfruten su noche -dijo Zayn antes de acercarse al oído de Harry. - Tu esposo tiene diarrea.

\- Idiota -dijo Harry riendo mientras pellizcaba el estómago de Zayn.

\- ¡Ouch! Okay, gusanito. Despídete de tus papis -dijo el moreno.

\- Bien, cariño. Tu sabes, tienes que portarte bien, ¿okay? -dijo Louis poniéndose a la altura de Chris al igual que Harry.

\- Sí, papi -dijo Chris asintiendo.

\- Haz lo que tus tíos digan, sobre todo a la hora de dormir -dijo Harry.

\- Sí, papá -respondió Chris.

\- No sean aburridos, tendremos una fiesta toda la noche, ¿verdad, Chris? -dijo Zayn causando que Chris riera. Los padres sonrieron también mientras Louis se acercaba al oído de Chris.

\- Recuerda, a tío Zayn le gusta tío Liam. Moléstalos -susurró Louis haciendo reír a Chris.

\- Okay, papi -dijo el pequeño rizado antes de darle un abrazo a sus papás.

\- Duerme bien, cachorro. Te amamos -dijo Harry besando la frente de Chris.

\- También los quiero, papis -dijo Chris dándole besitos a los dos.

\- Adiós, chicos -dijo Liam tomando la mano de Chris mientras abría la puerta.

\- Adiós, pásenlo bien -dijo Louis.

\- Adiós... -dijo Zayn con la mano en la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, el moreno se asomó y con las dos manos hizo un gesto obsceno hacia los chicos. - Jódanse, espero que a Louis le dé diarrea y que a Harry no se le pare.

\- Zayn, hijo de puta -dijo Louis yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras Zayn la cerraba riéndose.

\- Esos dos estarán juntos en un mes -dijo Harry.

\- En una semana -respondió Louis acercándose a su esposo posicionando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el rizado acunaba la cintura del más bajo. - Hola.

\- Hola, cariño -dijo Harry dejando besitos en los tiernos y finos labios de Louis, quien cerró los ojos por el contacto.

\- ¿A qué hora es la reservación? -preguntó Louis besando la comisura de los labios de Harry.

\- A las 20.30 -susurró el rizado contra la boca de su esposo.

\- Me iré a preparar, entonces -dijo Louis dándole un último beso a su amado antes de separarse.

\- Muy bien, también yo -dijo Harry riendo antes de darle una palmada al trasero de Louis.

Los chicos fueron a su dormitorio. Harry sacó su ropa del armario mientras Louis, quien ya estaba vestido, iba al baño.

Luego de varios minutos, el rizado estuvo listo. Había decidido ponerse unos jeans negros, una camiseta con cuello V de color rojo oscuro y lo completaría con una chaqueta azul marino. Hizo su camino al baño y golpeó suavemente.

\- ¿Puedo? -preguntó Harry.

\- Obvio, amor -respondió Louis desde el interior.

Harry entró y vio a Louis peinando su cabello frente al espejo. Ya había visto el atuendo de su esposo, pero cada vez que lo veía se sorprendía más. El castaño estaba vistiendo unos increíblemente ajustados pantalones grises, con una camiseta azul oscuro. Los pantalones tenían unos tirantes rojos que pasaban por sobre los delicados hombros del chico. El rizado bajó su vista hacia el trasero de Louis y se mordió los labios. Ahí, grande y firme, se encontraba el trasero de su esposo. Dios, cómo amaba ese trasero.

\- Haz... Deja de mirarme el trasero -dijo Louis sonriendo a través de su reflejo. Harry lo miró y sonrió de vuelta mientras se acercaba a su novio.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú amas que mire tu trasero -susurró Harry poniendo las manos en la cintura de Louis, presionando sus cuerpos.

\- Hazza... -murmuró Louis mientras sentía como los labios del rizado se acercaban a su cuello y comenzaban a besarlo lentamente.

\- Amas que mire tu culo, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry antes de pasar su lengua suavemente por el punto en el cuello de Louis que sabía lo volvía loco.

\- Mmm... Sí... -gimió al ojiazul dejando sus manos sobre las de Harry, que estaban acariciando su ahora ligeramente notorio estómago.

\- Amas que mire tu culo. Con hambre. Sabes que no puedo esperar para comerlo, para follarlo... -dijo Harry antes de morder el cuello de Louis, quien tiritó es respuesta.

\- Mierda, Haz... Sí... -respondió el más bajo, sintiendo la erección de Harry clavarse en su trasero.

\- No tenemos tiempo para follar, Lou. Eso lo haremos después. Pero tenemos tiempo para hacer otra cosa, bebé -dijo Harry llevando sus manos hacia el endurecido bulto de Louis.

\- Sí... Por favor... -dijo Louis, odiándose por derretirse tan fácilmente ante el toque de Harry.

\- ¿Quieres que te masturbe? -preguntó Harry masajeando el pene de Louis por sobre sus pantalones. - ¿O que te lo chupe?

\- Oh... Haz... -exclamó Louis dejando salir un caliente gemido que fue directo a la entrepierna de su esposo.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo chupe, eh? Quieres que sentir mis labios alrededor de tu pene, caliente y duro. Mojándolo. Lamiéndolo. Hasta que te corras en mi boca. En mi lengua. En mis labios. Mmm... Delicioso -susurró Harry comenzando a desabrochar los pantalones de Louis. Ávidamente, el rizado los bajó junto a los bóxers de su novio, dejando su pene al aire. Duro, palpitante, absolutamente empapado con líquido pre-seminal. - Uh, bebé. Ya estás bastante mojado por mí...

\- Sí... -dijo Louis con sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía la mano de Harry cerrarse alrededor de su erección. El pulgar del rizado jugaba con la cabeza del pene de Louis, presionando la hendidura, mojándolo aún más. El ojiverde llevó sus dedos a su boca y los chupó lentamente.

\- Mmm... Sabes tan bien, Boo... -dijo Harry llevando sus dedos nuevamente al glande de Louis para reunir más. - ¿Quieres probar, Lou?

\- Mmm... -Louis sólo pudo dejar salir un gemido de excitación. En ese momento, sintió los dedos de Harry acercarse a su boca. Sin dudarlo, el castaño la abrió, dejando salir un poco su lengua.

\- Eso, Lou... Así... -susurró Harry pasando sus dedos por los finos labios de Louis, pintándolos, dejándolos brillantes con su propio líquido pre-seminal. La erección del rizado nunca había estado tan dura, presionándose entre las nalgas de Louis, quien ahora chupaba enérgicamente los dedos de su esposo, quien con su otra mano masturbaba el pene del castaño. - ¿Quieres follar mi boca, Lou?

\- Sí... Ahora... -gimió Louis abriendo sus ojos.

El rizado no perdió tiempo y soltó a su esposo para arrodillarse frente a él. Ansiosamente, tomó el pene de Louis y se acercó para lamer el glande. Expertamente, su lengua danzó alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Louis, saboreándolo por completo. El castaño era un desastre de gemidos. La lengua de Harry se sentía gloriosa sobre su miembro.

\- ¿Te gusta, Lou? -preguntó Harry antes de pasar su lengua desde los testículos de su novio, subiendo por su tronco hasta llegar nuevamente a la cabeza.

\- Dios, Haz... Te sientes tan bien... -susurró Louis con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

El ojiverde sonrió para sí mismo y no esperó más. Bruscamente envolvió sus labios alrededor del pene de Louis y comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, chupándolo hambrientamente. Con una mano, el rizado acariciaba el vientre del castaño, subiéndola ocasionalmente para jugar con su pecho mientras que con la otra acunaba los testículos, acariciándolos suavemente, sobando los suaves vellos que los adornaban. Sentía el grueso miembro de Louis palpitar dentro de su boca, empapado en la saliva del ojiverde.

\- Mierda, Harry... -gimió el castaño llevando sus manos a los rulos de su esposo. El rizado se separó por unos segundos del pene de Louis.

\- Folla mi boca, Lou -dijo Harry antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre el increíblemente mojado glande de Louis para envolver su erección nuevamente.

El ojiazul no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cabello de Harry. El rizado cerró sus ojos y relajó la garganta al tiempo que emitía gemidos de calentura. Lentamente, el castaño fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, embistiendo la boca de Harry con rapidez mientras sentía como su clímax estaba cerca. Cuando sintió que las grandes manos de Harry apretaban sus nalgas, el castaño se permitió abrir sus ojos para observar la escena frente a él. Los ojos de Harry se encontraban humedecidos, sus labios tan rojos que parecían estar quemándose por la fricción con su pene, los gemidos no paraban y su mentón, empapado y goteando de lo que parecía saliva con líquido pre-seminal. La vista, junto con el dedo índice de Harry acariciando su entrada, fue suficiente para Louis y sintió como salvajes latigazos azotaban el interior de su estómago mientras generosos chorros de semen eran disparados de su miembro.

El rizado lo tomó como un campeón. Su rostro mostraba una evidente concentración para tomar todo lo que eyaculó Louis, asegurando de no dejar que ninguna gota saliera de su boca. Cuando se aseguró de tragarlo todo, lentamente dejó salir el pene de Louis de entre sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios. Estando ya flácido, el rizado le dio un suave beso al glande y se levantó para quedar frente a frente con su esposo.

\- Diablos, Haz... Eso estuvo... -trataba de decir Louis mientras normalizaba su respiración.

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste, Boo? -preguntó Harry ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de su amado. Sólo Harry podía preocuparse de que Louis lo hubiera disfrutado luego de que le follaran brutalmente la boca.

\- Dios... -fue lo único que pudo decir Louis causando que Harry riera antes de darle un casto beso en los labios al castaño.

\- Okay, amor. Vamos a llegar tarde, apúrate -dijo Harry como si nada antes de palpar su estómago amorosamente antes de acercarse al oído del más bajo. - Y eso fue sólo una muestra de lo que haremos más tarde, Boo. Dios, todos en el puto edificio te van a oír gritar mi nombre...

Con eso, Harry salió rápidamente del baño, dejando a un muy destrozado Louis.  _"Estúpido Harry",_  pensó el ojiazul.

**_Mientras tanto en la casa de Liam_ **

\- Y ezte pedito se llama... Ahm... Bobby -dijo Chris mientras inventaba nombres para su pequeña granja de animales de juguete.

\- Bobby, okay. ¿Y la gallina? -preguntó Liam. Ambos estaban en la salita de estar, Chris de pie frente a la mesa de centro y Liam sentado en el suelo frente a él. Chris se puso a reír tímidamente.

\- Papi dice que la gallina se llama tío Zen -dijo Chris sin dejar de reír antes de llevar su dedo a sus labios para señalar que era un secreto.

\- ¡Oh! Muy bien -dijo Liam riéndose.

\- Okay, Chris -dijo Zayn mientras salía de la cocina con algo oculto en su espalda. - Hora de ir a dormirse.

\- Oh... ¿No... vedemos una pedícula comendo algo? -preguntó Chris tímidamente mientras su expresión caía algo triste.

\- No hay comida, lo siento -dijo Zayn de manera simple.

\- Ahm... Okay -murmuró Chris.

\- ¡Sólo hay pizzas! -exclamó el moreno mostrando las dos cajas de pizza que ocultaba en su espalda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Uh, qué rrrrrrrico! -gritó Chris con gran felicidad mientras ponía en práctica el sonido de la "R" haciendo reír a los chicos.

\- Yo pensaba que no comedíamos y tengo hambe -comentó Chris mientras sacaba sus juguetes de la mesita.

\- ¡Aw! Tío Zayn es un idiota, entonces -dijo Liam mientras golpeaba el brazo del moreno.

\- ¡Ouch! Tío Zayn sólo estaba jugando, ¿verdad, Chris? -dijo Zayn sobándose el brazo.

\- Sí, fue gaziozo -dijo Chris sonriéndole a los chicos.

\- Okay, gaziozo. ¿Qué películas vamos a ver? -preguntó Liam abriendo la mochila de Chris para sacar las cajas de dvds.

\- Mmm... La pedícula de Lego -dijo Chris.

\- Estupendo, amo esa película -dijo Zayn chocando su puño con el del pequeño.

\- ¡La Gran Aventura Lego! -dijo Liam mientras ponía el disco en el reproductor.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sillón mientras Chris se sentó sobre un cojín en el suelo, entremedio de ambos, todos con un trozo de pizza en sus manos. En ese momento, Chris se acordó de algo.

\- ¡Oh! Tío Zen. Tenes q tomar la mano de tío Liam -dijo Chris tomando las manos de ambos para juntarlas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué? -preguntó Zayn nervioso.

\- Para que no se asusten en la oscuridad -dijo Chris. Antes de que Zayn le dijera que no tenían miedo a la oscuridad, Liam habló.

\- Muy bien, pequeño -dijo Liam riendo antes de mirar a Zayn mientras estiraba su mano. El moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarla.  _"¡Maldito puto bastardo Louis hijo de perra!",_  pensó Zayn mientras comenzaba a sudar.

**_En el restaurante_ **

\- Y yo tomaré una coca-cola -le dijo Harry al mesero luego de que tomara su orden.

\- Estupendo,  _monsieur_  -respondió el joven antes de tomar los menús de los chicos.

\- Ese tipo no es francés -comentó Harry con una media sonrisa cuando el mesero se fue.

\- No, no lo es -dijo Louis riendo.

Los chicos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la esquina del restaurant. Cuando eran sólo ellos dos, amaban sentarse en esas mesas porque les permitían estar casi pegados, Harry comiendo con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda descansaba en la cadera de su esposo, quien se acomodaba dentro del abrazo de Harry. Ambos eran personas... de piel.

\- ¿Recuerdas que antes de que naciera Chris salíamos casi todas las noches, Haz? -preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- Oh, sí. Gastábamos mucho dinero en esto -respondió el rizado riendo.

\- Hazza... ¿A veces piensas cómo sería nuestra vida si no estuviera Chris? -habló Louis tímidamente.

\- La verdad, sí... Hay veces que lo hago y... ¿Sabes...? -Harry pausó un segundo. - Extraño mucho a Chris cuando lo hago...

\- Yo también, amor -dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Harry levantando el rostro.

\- Sí, el otro día pensé en cómo sería... Y tuve que ir a buscarlo y abrazarlo. Simplemente... No lo resistí -respondió Louis.

\- Oh, Boo -dijo Harry riendo mientras le daba un beso a su novio. - Realmente es, ¿cómo lo llama tu madre? El rayo de luz que ilumina nuestras vidas.

\- Sí que lo es -dijo Louis sonriendo mientras Harry ponía su mano en el estómago del castaño.

\- No te preocupes, cielito. Tú también serás un rayo de luz igual de brillante -murmuró el rizado mientras dejaba caricias en el vientre de Louis.

En ese minuto, el mesero llegó con los refrescos.

\- Entonces... ¿Dónde estaremos para cuando el bebé nazca? -preguntó Louis antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo.

\- Pues, supongo que en unos meses tendremos que buscar otro apartamento. Uno más grande -dijo Harry tomando un trozo de pan.

\- ¿Arrendaremos otro apartamento? -dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ehm, ¿sí? -habló el ojiver tentativamente. - ¿No...?

\- Bueno... Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos buscar una casa -ofreció Louis. - Después de todo, tu mamá nos dio muchísimo dinero, Haz. Muchísimo.

\- Sí, no tiene en qué gastarlo -dijo Harry sonriendo de lado. - Entonces... ¿Una casita?

\- Es lo que había pensado... Era sólo una idea, Hazza -dijo Louis apresuradamente antes de ser callado por su novio con un súbito beso. El castaño lo devolvió gustosamente antes de tener que separarse. El rizado juntó su frente con la de su esposo.

\- ¿Una casita? ¿Con un lindo jardín? ¿Y un patio donde nuestros hijos puedan jugar? ¿Con un buzón para cartas que diga "Los Styles"? ¿O "Los Tomlinsons"? -dijo Harry sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Los Styles -dijo Louis asintiendo.

\- Me encanta, amor -dijo Harry dejando un casto beso en los labios de Louis antes de añadir tímidamente. - Un lugar definitivo. ¿Nuestro hogar?

\- Para siempre. Hasta que tengamos 258 años -añadió Louis con seriedad causando una risa de parte del rizado.

\- Te adoro -dijo Harry. - Imagínatelo. En Halloween decoraremos la casa con calabazas y telarañas. En Pascua esconderemos huevitos para los chicos. En Navidad-

\- No sé de qué estás hablando -interrumpió Louis.

\- Lo siento, en  _tu cumpleaños_... -corrigió Harry rodando los ojos.

\- No es mi culpa que Jesús naciera el mismo día -dijo Louis negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo que digas, Boo. En  _tu cumpleaños_  haremos un muñeco de nieve... -terminó Harry con los ojos brillantes. - ¡Será genial!

\- Sí. Será perfecto -dijo Louis sonriendo.

El mesero llegó con los platos de los chicos mientras estos se acomodaban. La cena se desarrolló con normalidad. Louis lanzando miradas a la comida de Harry mientras él esquivaba el veloz tenedor de Louis con el suyo.

\- ¡Haz, sólo quiero probar! -exclamó Louis enojado.

\- Louis, ya has sacado tres veces -dijo Harry mirándolo seriamente.

\- Bueno, aún no lo saboreo bien -dijo Louis sonrojándose mientras Harry reía.

**_En la casa de Liam_ **

-  _¡Todo es inkeíbe!_ -cantaba Chris acompañado por Zayn y Liam mientras los créditos finales de la película comenzaban a aparecer.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Liam una vez que terminaron de cantar.

\- ¡Jubemos! -exclamó el pequeño rizado.

\- ¿Qué jugamos? -preguntó Zayn mientras Chris pensaba. Los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron al recordar lo que su papi le había dicho hacía unas horas.  _"Recuerda Chris, si tío Zayn o tío Leeroy te preguntan qué quieres jugar, tú tienes que decir..."_

\- ¡A la familia! -respondió Chris sonriendo. Zayn lo miró preocupado mientras comenzaba a sudar nuevamente. Harry se convertiría en padre soltero, porque la próxima vez que viera a Louis, lo iba a asesinar.

\- Eh... Okay -respondió Liam.

\- Ben. Tío Liam será un papá. Tío Zen será el oto papá. Pedy el odicodinco será el bebé... -dijo Chris sacando su peluche de Perry, el Ornitorrinco. - Y yo seré el pedito.

\- Ahm... Chris, ¿no sería mejor que tú fueras el bebé y Perry el perrito? -dijo Zayn sonriendo.

\- Pero yo quedo ser el pedito... -dijo Chris haciendo un puchero.

\- Okay, pequeño. Tú serás el perrito -respondió Liam riendo.

\- Muuuuuy ben. Tío Liam, tú tenes que tener el bebé y Tío Zen te abaza -dijo Chris antes de comenzar a gatear por el suelo ladrando ante la divertida mirada de los chicos.

\- Eh... Bien, toma a Perry -dijo Zayn pasándole el peluche a Liam, quien lo dejó en su regazo. El moreno abrió sus brazos mientras Liam se acomodaba incómodamente en su pecho. Sintió los brazos de Zayn cerrarse alrededor suyo al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar.

\- Okay... Éste es un... buen juego -dijo Liam mientras sentía la respiración de Zayn chocar contra su mejilla. Se sentía tibia y hacía que su corazón se acelerara. El aroma corporal del chico tampoco ayudaba.  _"Diablos, ¿acaso huele a rosas?,_  pensaba Liam.

Para Zayn las cosas iban de forma parecida. Nunca había visto el rostro de Liam tan cerca. Podía ver con claridad los indicios de barba que tenía el castaño, se debía haber afeitado hace sólo unos días. Podía sentir cada firme músculo de Liam contra su propio cuerpo, como se tensaban, como se movían. Zayn sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo sonrojado que estaba.

\- Tenen que darse cariñitos y besitos... Aarrgghh -dijo Chris antes de comenzar a morder otro peluche mientras seguía gateando.

Zayn había estado pensando en eso desde hacía unos minutos. El rostro de Liam estaba demasiado cerca. Luego de que Chris dijera eso, Liam acarició suavemente el brazo de Zayn, el moreno no lo pensó y dejó un casto beso en la mejilla de Liam, quien abrió los ojos como platos y se giró en el preciso momento en que Zayn se acercaba a darle otro beso. Los labios de ambos se rozaron, cosa que mandó golpes de electricidad a los cuerpos de ambos chicos. Los labios de Liam eran algo esponjosos mientras que los de Zayn eran suaves. Los chicos se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos y se relajaron al ver que los ojos de ambos expresaban lo mismo. Deseo. Y cariño. Zayn se humedeció los labios con la lengua, sin querer tocando los de Liam también, quien cerró los ojos ante el toque. Ambos chicos comenzaron a abrir levemente sus bocas, sus labios a unos milímetros de tocarse...

\- Teno sueñito -dijo Chris refregándose los ojos con su manito. Liam dejó salir una risita contra los labios de Zayn, quien sonrió de la misma forma.

\- Okay, pequeño. Vamos a lavar los dientes -dijo Liam levantándose, no sin antes darle un apretón al brazo de Zayn, quien le sonrió. Tal vez dejaría que Louis viviera. Tal vez.

**_En la apartamento de Harry y Louis_ **

\- Mierda, Haz... -gemía Louis mientras sentía como Harry chupaba y mordía su cuello con fuerza. Los chicos acababan de entrar en el apartamento e inmediatamente el rizado atacó el cuello de su esposo.

\- Mmm... -era lo único que Harry dejaba salir de su boca entre las lamidas y mordidas que ya tenían al castaño al borde.

Torpemente, Harry se sacó la chaqueta para luego sacar la de Louis y dejarlas en el suelo. Sin esperar más, el ojiverde sacó la camisa de Louis rápidamente mientras el castaño hacía lo propio con la camiseta de Harry. El rizado no tardó en tomar a Louis por el trasero y presionarlo contra sí mismo. Sus bocas se encontraron con facilidad, las manos de Harry masajeando las nalgas de Louis, las manos de Louis en el cabello de Harry, ambos tratando de moverse hacia su habitación. Para hacerlo más rápido, Harry simplemente tomó en brazos al más bajo, quien envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del rizado, quien a grandes zancadas llegó a la habitación. Ambos chicos se dejaron caer en la cama.

\- Dios, estoy tan caliente... -murmuraba Louis besando el cuello de Harry, quien no dejaba de apretar y acariciar las nalgas y los muslos de su novio.

\- Mierda, Lou -dijo Harry antes de sacarle a toda velocidad los pantalones y los bóxers, dejando al aire libre su grande y dura erección, la cual ya goteaba grandes cantidades de líquido pre-seminal. El ojiverde sacó los pantalones de Louis, dejándolo sólo en bóxers.

\- Estás tan duro, amor... -susurró Louis tomando el caliente miembro de Harry en su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo. La palma de Louis subiendo hasta el empapado glande y bajando hasta los rulos que adornaban la base del miembro.

El rizado besaba apasionadamente al castaño, las lenguas de ambos vueltas locas, acariciando cada milímetro de la boca del otro.

\- Dios, Lou... Quiero follarte tan duro... -dijo Harry contra los labios de Louis antes de lamerlos, pasando su lengua lentamente por el labio inferior del castaño para luego morderlo y chuparlo, para luego hacer lo mismo con su labio superior.

\- Hazlo... Te necesito, vamos... -dijo Louis separando un poco al rizado para darse vuelta y quedar boca abajo. Inmediatamente se sacó los bóxers dejando su trasero a plena vista de Harry, quien se mordió los labios. El trasero de Louis era impresionante. El castaño pasó ambas manos por sus firmes nalgas, tentando a Harry, antes de volver a hablar. - Métemelo, Haz...

\- Okay, bebé... Te prepararé -dijo Harry acercando sus dedos al trasero de Louis.

\- No. Hazlo así... Hazlo ahora... Quiero sentirte, duro... Fóllame duro, Harry -gimió Louis con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Mierda, Lou... -dijo Harry con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

**_En casa de Liam_ **

Zayn estaba en la cocina de Liam, sentado a la mesa, pensando. Delante de él había dos tazas de café. La de él con dos cucharadas de azúcar y la otra con crema, tal como le gustaba a Liam. El castaño estaba acostando a Chris, probablemente contándole alguna historia para dormir.

El moreno suspiró. Antes de que Chris dijera que tenía sueño, estaba seguro que había tenido un momento con Liam. Diablos, habían estado a un segundo de besarse. Al menos eso parecía. El moreno suspiró nuevamente. Tenía miedo de decirle que tenía sentimientos por él, y tenía miedo de preguntarle si eran correspondidos. Y aunque lo que pasó hace un momento, el casi beso y Liam acariciando su brazo, le daba algo de esperanza, estaba muy asustado. En ese momento, el moreno escuchó un fuerte suspiro proveniente de la sala de estar, seguido de una grosería. Zayn frunció el ceño y se levantó. Asomó su cabeza hacia el living para ver a Liam con su rostro mirando hacia el suelo mientras se refregaba los ojos.

\- ¿Li, estás bien? -preguntó Zayn moviéndose hacia Liam, preocupado. El otro chico, al escuchar su voz, levantó el rostro bruscamente, sorprendido.

\- ¡Zayn! Yo... Pensé que te habías ido... -dijo Liam dándole una genuina sonrisa.

\- No. ¿Por qué me habría ido? -preguntó Zayn frunciendo el ceño.

\- Olvídalo -dijo Liam riendo. - ¿Quieres una taza de café? ¿O té?

\- Por supuesto -respondió Zayn mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Okay, ven -dijo Liam mientras disimuladamente tomaba la mano del moreno para llevarlo a la cocina.

\- ¿Rulos Jr. duerme bien? -preguntó Zayn.

\- Profundamente dormido -respondió Liam asintiendo mientras entraban a la cocina. - ¡Hey! Ya hiciste café.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Sé lo que quieres -dijo Zayn guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Y si hubiera querido un té? -preguntó Liam sonriendo.

\- Pues, no te queda té, así que saldría a comprar el que quisieras -dijo Zayn sonrojándose.

\- Entonces, es bueno que no quiera té. Odiaría que te fueras -dijo Liam con sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo también.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio mientras sus ojos miraban a todas partes menos al otro chico frente a ellos. Luego de varios segundos de un incómodo, y aun así confortable, silencio ambos chicos decidieron hablar.

\- Escucha... -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de soltar una risa.

\- Lo que pasó hace un rato... Ehm... He visto que Harry y Louis te molestan conmigo y... Lo que quiero saber es... Z, ¿te gusto? -preguntó Liam mirándolo a los ojos. Zayn había estado esperando este momento desde hacía meses. Lentamente, comenzó a asentir.

\- Sí, Li... Me gustas mucho... -susurró Zayn por encima de tu taza de café. Liam suspiró.

\- Zayn... Hace unos meses estabas en una feliz relación con una chica... Estaban viviendo juntos. Y ahora... -musitó Liam dejando la oración incompleta.

\- Pero, nunca estuve feliz, Li. Y Perrie se dio cuenta, ella sabía que... Ella sabía que mi corazón estaba reservado para alguien más -dijo Zayn con ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿Por qué estabas con ella... si tu corazón era de otra persona? -preguntó Liam haciendo una mueca de dolor. - ¿Por qué estabas con ella mientras yo me sentía miserable, ocultando mi sufrimiento, sintiendo que corazón se rompía cada vez que te veía con ella? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo... no sabía... -dijo Zayn consternado por la confesión.

\- ¿Qué no sabías? -dijo Liam rápidamente.

\- Creí que lo que sentía por Perrie era lo más parecido al amor. No fue sino hasta que mis sentimientos por ti comenzaron a aflorar que me di cuenta que no tenía idea qué era el amor -dijo Zayn. - Ahora sí sé que lo que siento por ti es--

\- Zayn -interrumpió Liam. - No lo digas.

\- Li, por favor... Dame una oportunidad -murmuró Zayn rogándole con la mirada. - Ten fe en nosotros, sé que podemos ser feliz... Desde que terminamos con Perrie mis sentimientos no han hecho nada más que fortalecerse.

\- ¿Me lo dices en serio? -preguntó Liam esperanzado.

\- Te lo juro, Li. Han pasado meses y no he dejado de sentirme de otra forma contigo -dijo Zayn tomando la mano de Liam. - Te prometo que no te arrepentirás...

Liam cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba un poco su rostro. Tenía miedo. Sabía que Zayn se sentía así en ese momento, confiaba en él. ¿Pero qué tal si luego sus sentimientos cambiaban? ¿Qué tal si sólo era una fase? Por otro lado, si no lo era podría tener lo que había estado deseando por años. Luego de un par de segundos, el castaño decidió que la vida era muy corta como para desperdiciarla en dudas. Liam abrió sus ojos y se acercó lentamente a Zayn, quien mordió su labio inferior. Liam sonrió antes de presionar sus labios en un casto beso, el moreno no podía sentirse más feliz en su interior. El beso se mantuvo suave, cariñoso, con la mano de Liam acariciando la mejilla de Zayn. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron, dejando sus frentes juntas.

\- No quiero que te vuelvas loco. Iremos con calma, ¿okay? -dijo Liam con algo de miedo.

\- Por supuesto, Li. Como tú quieras. Te demostraré que soy digno de ti -dijo Zayn sonriendo.

\- Bien, eso espero. De verdad -le respondió Liam con una dulce y honesta sonrisa.

Muy bien, tal vez Zayn le haría un regalo al idiota de Louis. Tal vez.

**_Vuelta al apartamento de Harry y Louis_ **

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! ¡Uuhh, Haz! ¡Ahí, ahí, ahí! ¡Mierda! -gemía Louis sin control. El castaño estaba en cuatro sobre la cama con Harry embistiéndolo brutalmente por detrás. El rizado tenía firmemente afirmadas las caderas del ojiazul mientras metía y sacaba rápidamente su miembro del ano de Louis. Gotas de sudor de ambos caían sobre el colchón.

\- ¡Joder, Lou! Estás tan caliente, mierda... -gemía Harry sintiendo como el interior de Louis se cerraba, ardiendo, alrededor de su pene, incluso a través del condón. Habían decidido tener sexo con preservativo para evitar hacer un desastre y manchar las cosas. Poco sabían que harían un desastre de todas formas. Y Harry no lo reconocería jamás, ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero las malas vibras de Zayn lo habían asustado un poco. ¿Y qué? Era un poco supersticioso.

El rizado se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, disminuyendo la velocidad de las embestidas para besar la espalda de Louis y pasar la lengua a lo largo de su columna mientras sus caderas giraban, penetrando a Louis en distintos ángulos.

\- ¡Oh, Harry, ahí! ¡Mierda, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí! -exclamó Louis entre gemidos al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba, dejando su espalda pegada al pecho de Harry, ambos sudados. El castaño inclinó su rostro hacia el lado para besar a Harry. Un beso torpe, resbaloso y sucio, con sus lenguas, salvajes, recorriendo dentro y fuera de la boca del otro. Las manos de Harry viajaron hacia el pene de Louis, cuyo glande estaba unido por un fino hilo de líquido pre-seminal a un pequeño charco en el colchón de la cama mientras sus caderas embestían una y otra vez en el punto que hacía a Louis volverse loco. - Harry... No voy a durar más...

\- Tampoco yo, amor... Mierda... Haz eso de nuevo... -gimió Harry luego de sentir como el ano de Louis apretaba su miembro aún más entre las feroces penetraciones.

\- Maldición, Haz... Me... Corro... -dijo Louis antes de disparar su carga contra el colchón y sobre la mano de Harry, quién lanzó un gemido que Louis sabía significaba que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo también. - Haz...

\- ¿Q-Qué...? -preguntó Harry penetrando a Louis con más rapidez.

\- Córrete en mi cara... -musitó Louis, tímidamente. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, pues le calentaba muchísimo hacer eso.

\- Oh, mierda... -dijo Harry antes de salirse de la entrada de Louis, quien se dio vuelta rápidamente y se puso frente al pene de su esposo. Con su mano izquierda, el rizado sacó el condón y con la derecha, aún llena del semen de Louis, comenzó a masturbarse a centímetros del rostro del castaño. Louis sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios.  _"Dios, es mejor que una estrella porno",_  pensó en ese momento el ojiverde. Unos pocos movimientos después, el rizado sentía el cosquilleo en su estómago antes de que densos y largos chorros de líquido blanco salieran de su miembro y aterrizaran en el rostro de Louis. El castaño, con los ojos cerrados, tenía restos de Harry en sus labios, su frente, su cabello y sus mejillas. Parte de lo que tenía en los labios comenzó a viajar hacia su mentón, por lo que abrió su boca y con su lengua limpió todo lo que pudo alcanzar. Luego de eso, se dejó caer hacia atrás. Sintió algo helado en su trasero y se dio cuenta de que se había acostado sobre la piscina que había creado en la cama con su propio semen, pero no le importó. Aún no volvía en sí. Harry se dejó caer a su lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Louis abrió los ojos y lo miró. Dios, ver a Harry después de tener sexo siempre lo impresionaba. Su cabello, sus rebeldes rulos, estaba salvajemente despeinado. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios rojos y algo hinchados. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio el largo pene de Harry, ahora flácido, descansar en su muslo izquierdo. En ese momento, el rizado abrió sus ojos y lo miró antes darle una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Louis le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó para depositar suaves besos en los labios de su esposo, quien los correspondió con gusto.

\- ¿Qué hora es, Hazza? -preguntó Louis acomodándose en el hombro del ojiverde, quien estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y tomó su celular.

\- Las 23.56 -respondió Harry.

\- Ugh... Harry, llámame cerdo, pero creo que me bañaré mañana -dijo el castaño, exhausto.

\- Boobear, me leíste la mente -habló Harry sintiendo sus párpados pesar.

\- Perfecto, ¿ves, Hazza? Estamos conectados -dijo Louis tomando la sábana de la cama para cubrir los dos cuerpos antes de acomodarse de nuevo en los brazos de Harry.

\- Sí, amor -dijo Harry sintiendo como lentamente se iba quedando dormido.

\- Te amo, cariño -dijo Louis, luego de bostezar, dejando un último beso en los labios de Harry antes de darse vuelta.

\- Yo también te amo, Boo -dijo Harry acomodándose detrás de Louis para abrazarlo. El castaño dejó salir un sonido de aceptación mientras sentía como lentamente el sueño lo vencía. Y ambos se durmieron, desnudos, abrazados y con una satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro.

**_Al otro día_ **

\- ¿Y qué más hicieron? ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? -le preguntaba Niall a Chris mientras tomaban desayuno en la casa de Liam, quien estaba sentado al lado de Zayn.

\- Ahm... Vimos La pedícula de Lego mientras comíamos ¡pizza! -exclamó Chris sonriendo.

\- ¡Ouh, yo quiero pizza! -se quejó el rubio tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja.

\- No te peocupes, tío Nieell. Yo te compo -dijo Chris. El pequeño aún pensaba que esos billetes de Monopoly con los que sus papis le habían dejado jugar servían de verdad.

\- Oh, muchas gracias, rulitos -dijo Niall desordenando los rizos de Chris, quien soltó una risa.

\- Y luego jubamos a la familia. Tío Zen eda un papá y tío Liam eda el oto. Pedy el odicodinco eda el bebé y yo el pedito -informó Chris.

\- ¡¿Tú eras el perrito?! -exclamó Niall antes de darle una mordida a un trozo de tocino.

\- Zíp. Guau, guau, guau -ladró Chris adorablemente.

\- Y... Zen y Leeroy eran los padres, ¿eh? -preguntó Niall mirándolos con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Así es, éramos los padres -dijo Zayn devolviéndole la sonrisa a Niall, quien borró la suya de su rostro.

\- Esperen... ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Y por qué Liam sonríe así? ¿Y por qué están sentados tan juntos? -Niall hablaba sin poder creerlo. - ¡Están juntos!

\- Niall, baja la voz -dijo Liam riendo junto con Zayn y Chris.

\- ¡Oh, están juntos! ¡Esto es genial! -exclamó Niall antes de levantarse para abrazar a los chicos. - ¡Felicidades!

\- ¡Feizidaes! -gritó Chris imitando a Niall.

En ese momento, Harry y Louis entraron a la casa. Todos los chicos tenían copias de llaves de los lugares de los demás.

\- ¡Hazza, mira! La pareja nos quiere robar a nuestro hijo y a nuestro Niall -exclamó Louis causando la risa de Harry.

\- ¡Así es! Nosotros, Liam y yo, como pareja queremos adoptar a Niall y Chris -dijo Zayn riendo. Tanto Harry como Louis enmudecieron antes de que el más bajo levantara los brazos como señal de victoria.

\- ¡Mi plan funcionó! ¡Soy cupido! -gritó Louis sonriendo.

\- ¡Hey, felicidades, chicos! Esto es genial -comentó Harry mientras se acercaba con Louis a la mesa donde los chicos tomaban desayuno. Los chicos se sentaron y Chris fue rápidamente a sentarse en el regazo de Harry, pero inclinado hacia Louis. El pequeño sonrió en los brazos de sus padres mientras veía a sus tíos reír y bromear. Su hermanito llegaría a una linda familia.


	6. Aviso

Me entristece avisar que ya no seguiré escribiendo esta historia, ni continuaré la otra (Una Vida Juntos). Con todo lo que está pasando en el fandom perdí absolutamente toda mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir sobre Larry. Simplemente ya me cansé, me rindo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir creyendo en Larry después de lo de Louis.

Espero más adelante suceda algo que me inspire a seguir escribiendo estas historias que realmente han significado mucho para mi.

Gracias por todos los likes y los comentarios que recibí, me hicieron increíblemente feliz.

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
